Ballad of a Valkyre
by Gryffinclawpufferin
Summary: Being adopted by a werewolf should prepare a person for pretty much any magical creature they encounter. That is, until the person finds out that they are a magical creature as well. Deliah Lupin's life is about to change in the blink of an eye. Sorry, I'm terrible with summaries. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty then, first first chapter in a LONG time. I'm really afraid it's not as good as it should be, but oh well. Considering that I typed this up on my phone, battled writer's block, and had to put it on hold due to my one year old being a hyper little weirdo lol**

 **ANYWHO, I don't own anything except the plot/story and my OCs**

 **I do apologize if anyone is OoC**

 **Her name is pronounced - Deel-ee-ah**

 **and in the title is basically - valk-ire**

 **"Speech"**

 **'Thought'**

* * *

"Oh, Merlin," I felt like I had just hit a brick wall. My vision blurred, and my mind seemed to fog up. I heard a voice asking if I was alright, but it sounded so far away. There were so many fragrances that were bombarding me, it was completely overwhelming. It's not that I hadn't been around crowds of people before. In fact, I was brought into heavily crowded places the whole summer, to ready myself for the train and school. The steady thrum of the hundreds of hearts beating was enough to make my head spin. Sometimes, I really hated my abilities.

I was about to lose it when a gentle hand was placed on my shoulder.

"It's alright, Deliah, just relax & breathe."

I did as advised, then turned to my favorite person. "Remus, why is it affecting me so much?" I glanced around, breathing slowly to calm my senses. "Why are they so different from the crowds I was around before?"

He smiled slightly at me. "I'm not sure, but I do know that you can handle it, Deliah."

We started walking away from the train in mutual silence. I noticed we were going in a different direction than the crowd of students, and looked at Remus confused. "Where are we Going?"

He motioned to a small carriage. "Well, since you're not exactly a first year, Dumbledore thought you should be sorted separately." Glancing sideways at me, he added, "Wouldn't want to start a commotion, would we?"

Smiling gratefully at him, I stepped into the carriage, ready for this new beginning.

* * *

My name is Deliah Lupin. Well, Lupin is my adopted name. Remus found me when I was just an infant, and took me in as his own. All he would ever tell me about the night he found me was that it was right after an attack by the death eaters. He was honestly surprised that he found me at all.

As soon as he stepped into the carriage, it started off towards the castle. He reached across to the opposite seat, and picked up a box I hadn't noticed before. Opening the box, he motioned for me to move to the other seat, and he gently lifted a battered, old hat from inside.

"This, Deliah, is the Sorting Hat," Remus gently laid the hat on my head. "And it will determine which house you will be placed in."

"Ahh, quiet the unique mind you have here. This will be difficult with these traits. Sly, loyal, knowledgeable, brave...You would fit in any house, my dear." The hat murmured. "Oh, but there is one that would be best. Gryffindor"

Remus nodded, taking the hat off as we came to a slow stop. "Now, Professor McGonagall will be your head of house." He said as we climbed out of the carriage. "And of course, I will be there as soon as you need me. That is, if you ever need me."

I giggled at him, rolling my eyes. "Oh, yes mother, dearest." I looked at him for a moment, feeling severe concern for my father figure. "Will you be alright? I mean...with all the-." I trailed off, watching as his face quickly turned darker.

"I will be perfectly fine, Delly. Don't you worry about me."

As we neared the Great Hall I sighed, resigning myself to what lay past the giant entryway. "Well, I guess I'll see you in class, Professor."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Go make friends." He walked over to a door off to the side that I guessed lead straight to the professor's table. Turning as his hand touched the door's handle, he added "And do try not to blow anything up."

I threw my hands in the air. "Honestly, that only happened one time!" He laughed and vanished down the hall.

* * *

'Ok, you can do this. Just lessen the senses...' Concentrating and breathing slowly, I was able to pull back on my heightened senses. The loud, steady heart beats faded away, and the only things I could smell was the food - which made my mouth water insanely since I was too nervous to have lunch.

Spotting the Gryffindor table was rather easy. The difficult part would be finding a place to sit. Glancing along the table, I found an empty seat by a slightly plump boy with brown hair, and made my way over.

"Erm...is this seat taken?" The poor boy just about jumped out if his skin, his fork falling with a clatter to his plate. "Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Jeeze, what a first impression. I'm Deliah, and I'm not normally a ruddy scatter brain. Ahhh, never mind, actually I am pretty scattered..." I rambled for a bit, then finally clamped my mouth shut.

The boy stared at me for a moment. I could tell he was confused. "Umm, yes the seat is open."

Sitting down, I was finally able to see the abundance of food. Steaks, ribs, chicken, turkey, ham, every side dish you could think of, different assortments of pasta, salads, several types of breads. My stomach gave a rather loud groan, making me blush.

A girl on the other side of the table burst out laughing, sending me a bright smile. "The food tends to have that effect on people." The girl had an air about her that made me think she had a fiery attitude to match her fiery red hair. "My name's Ginny Weasley, and the poor bloke you're sitting by is Neville Longbottom."

"Ah, your parents are Alice and Frank, right?" I asked turning to him.

He looked at me for a little bit, his mood changing slightly. "Well, yes, but I'm living with my Gran."

I waved my hand around dismissively. "Professor Lupin is my dad...erm...well he adopted me. He took me a few times, to visit your parents. I used to bring small flowers for your mum when I was little."

"Oh! That was you?" He asked surprised. "She has a book that has a few little dried flowers here and there between the pages." He smiled a warm smile. "I'm sure they made some sort of impact on her, however much it was."

I smiled happily. "Well, I'm glad!"

We talked for a bit in between bites, and then Ginny joined our chatter. As the dinner vanished and desserts took its place, I glanced up at the professor's table. Remus was talking to a rather large man with an equally large beard. He must have felt my stare, because he looked over at me, and smiled at me. I think maybe this whole Hogwarts thing won't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **Blergh..**

 **Soooo, tell me whatcha think!**

 **Read, fave/follow, and most importantly - REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I do apologize for how long this took me to post. I had gotten about to where I thought was the end, just to decide it wasn't. Also, having a 1 and a half year old lil guy to keep an eye on all day makes it really difficult to get in time to work on this lol.**

 **Yet again I own nothing except the plot and OCs :)**

* * *

Before anyone could touch dessert, Dumbledore stood from his chair at the head of the hall. "I have a few things to say to you all, and one of them is a very serious topic." He cleared his throat and continued. "As you will all know after their search of the Express, our school is currently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban due to official Ministry of Magic business." He paused, and I could tell he was not happy with the dementors being here. I was extremely grateful that Remus had dealt with the one that came by our compartment, before he headed off to who knows where.

"They are posted at every entrance to the grounds," The headmaster continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it completely clear that no one is to leave the school grounds without permission. Dementors are not fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly with a slight glance to a boy with rather shaggy black hair and glasses. "They will not understand pleading or excuses. I warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to hurt you. I look to prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure no other student runs afoul of the dementors."

"Oh, Honestly," Ginny groaned quietly, "Look at Percy."

I followed her gaze to see an older boy with flaming red hair like her's. He sat with his chest puffed out seeming very full of himself. "He seems lovely." I commented sarcastically.

Ginny sighed, and leaned onto the table with her head in her hands. "Why do I have to be related to that prat?"

Dumbledore went on to announce that the man sitting beside Remus, Rubeus Hagrid, would be the new Care of Magical Creatures professor, and that Remus would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. A man down the table was scowling down at my dad, and I wondered why.

After he finished his announcements, I turned to my new friend. "So, I take it that he's your brother." I said glancing back at Percy.

She rolled her eyes. "One of them. I have six older brothers."

My eyes widened comically. "Six?! Oh, you poor girl!" I laughed at the look she gave me.

"Well, it's not all bad with the other 5." She leaned up, looking down the table. She pointed down at another red headed boy sitting by a girl with rather poofy brown hair. I noticed the boy across from them was the one Dumbledore had glanced at earlier, and then I realized who he was almost instantly. "That one there is Ron, he's a bit of a dope, but he's remarkably protective."

This time she leaned a bit further over the table. "Errm, normally it's easy to find...Ah! There!" her arm shot out pointing, nearly knocking a goblet of pumpkin juice over onto the girl beside her. "Those two down there are Fred and George. I couldn't even try to tell you which is which, but I don't even know if _they_ know who's who."

Neville moved back a bit so I could see down the table easier without having to lean onto it, so I sent him a thankful smile. 'Boy can this kid blush.' I chuckled mentally, before looking down the table to where Ginny was pointing. All I could really see was two more heads of firey red hair ducked together, apparently whispering to each other.

"Oh, that can't be good." Ginny groaned. "And it's only the first night here."

I looked at her confused for a second. What could be so bad about them whispering to each other?

"Those two are my heros!" a boy said from beside the girl that Ginny had pointed over. "They're bloody brilliant. I want to know how they get around the castle so well without getting caught."

Ginny leaned around the poor girl beside her, and tossed a grape from the dwindling desert platters, at the boy. "Oh, hush Keegan. You have no say so here."

He gasped in mock hurt, then tossed some pudding on her before running quickly from the hall, followed by an angry red head.

* * *

Not long after the two left the Great Hall, it was time for everyone to head to their commons. Neville and I walked together, chatting as we walked up to the seventh floor. Luckily for us, we were close enough to the rest of the students to hear the password "Fortuna Major".

"Honestly, I don't know why I'm so terribly forgetful, but I never can remember those passwords." Neville confessed as we climbed through the portrait hole.

Moving over to a table off to the side of the room, I thought for a second. "Well, I can't do this for you every time, but I can do something about that for a bit. Put your arm on the table, please."

Slowly, Neville lifted his arm from his lap, sitting it on the table in front of me. I rolled back his sleeve a bit, touched my wand to his skin, and muttered " _Cutem Atramento_ ". Scribbling the password on his forearm, I quietly gave him my warning. "This isn't an easy spell, Neville. If someone mispronounces it, or shakes as they say it, bad things can happen. One example, is if it's pronounced 'Cut-em' the ink would boil as it joined your skin." I tapped the letters twice. "Also, it will only last a couple of days, so after then you'll need to remember the password yourself."

Neville thanked me profusely, causing me to get a bit uncomfortable, so I hurriedly tried to change subject by asking what his best class was. I took a mental note, after he brightened, and went chattering about the greenhouses, that if I ever needed to change subject with Neville Longbottom, all I had to do was bring up Herbology.

Not much later on, we bid each other goodnight, and parted ways to our respective dormitories. As I entered the small room, I glanced around, noting the 4 beds, each with a trunk at the foot of the bed. I was extremely grateful for the small bathroom that was across from the entrance. Sharing a bathroom with 3 other girls would be trying enough as it was, so I was grateful that I wouldn't have to share it with every girl in Gryffindor.

Quickly, I changed out of my uniform skirt into a random pair of shorts, and took off my button up uniform shirt, flopping down on my bed in just my white bra and shorts.

"Merlin's beard, I'm tired." I grumbled into the scarlet blanket that covered the mattress. Heaving myself up with a sigh, I pulled back the blanket, and closed the curtains once I had laid down, not caring one bit that I had left my clothes on the floor.

Just as I was getting comfortable, the curtains at the foot of my bed opened just enough to reveal a sliver of a porcelain skinned face, and one moss green eye.

"Bloody hell!" I gasped as I shot up in the bed. "May I help you?"

The girl opened the curtains more, showing her whole face this time. "I'm really sorry, honestly, I am. I was just lookin for my cat, Ryker. He's never been too much of a fan of the train ride here. He always ends up hidin somewhere for the first week or so." She started chewing on her pinky finger as she looked behind her worriedly. "Haven't seen him have ya?"

I stared at her for a moment longer. "You're American." I stated dumbly.

She snorted, running her hand over her face, and I couldn't help but notice her nails were all different colors. "Boy, you're observant. Back to my cat now, ok. He's 'bout yay big," She held her hands apart in front of her. "And he's black and grey, with like half a tail that puffs out weird at the end."

I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry, I haven't seen-"

Just then, a small meow was heard above us. The girl clambered up onto the footboard of my bed, I assumed to look on top of the fabric above me. "Ryker! There you are, honey bunch!" She hopped down with a small bundle in her arms.

The strange girl smiled down at her cat, then turned her brilliant smile on me. "I'm really am sorry to have bothered ya. It's just, I've had him since I was 10. He's really, really important to me."

I nodded in understanding. "Well, I am glad that you were able to find him, and that he is well."

Suddenly, I remembered that I didn't have a shirt on, and flushed a bright red, covering myself hurriedly.

The girl laughed, and waved her hand around dismissively. "Oh, don't worry yaself, hun. I wasn't payin you any attention. Besides, we're both chicks, so it's nothin new."

"Jeeze, my manners have vanished." She stuck her hand out towards me with a large smile on her face. "My name's Harper Kompten."

Shaking her offered hand, I couldn't help but continue wondering about her accent. "And you're obviously American, but where is that...tone from?"

Harper laughed. "Oh, well, you see I was born in Texas, but my family started traveling this way for summer vacations. Then suddenly, the summer after I turned 11 - which my birthday is March 31st, just so you know," She winked slyly. "That summer I got an owl while we were in London. So, now my parents vacation here for a month before summer, we go back to the US for a visit, we come back here, I go to school, and they vacay another month before going back home. It's a really good thing that my parent's have their own business. All the traveling costs..." She blew out a quick puff of air.

I nodded along with her, and couldn't resist the small smile tugging at my lips. Her bubbly demeanor was infectious. I could see a friendship building already in these few minutes that we've talked.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the other two girls walk in. We chatted with them for a couple of minutes, me learning their names were Angelina and Alicia. Soon after, though, we all decided it was best that we finally call it a night.

* * *

The next few weeks of classes seemed to fly by, at least for me. I had always been relatively good with cramming for lessons, and this year I knew was going to be an extreme test of that ability. The dread for the O.W L.s chilled me to the core from about Wednesday that first week. That Wednesday was when all the professors had decided we had recovered enough from the summer, and needed to start learning as much as possible for the O.W.L.s.

Luckily for me, I was a rather well rounded student as well. I wasn't too keen on History of Magic, Herbology, and Astronomy. Muggle Studies facinated me to an extent, but I didn't really excel in the subject. I was always amazed with everything new we would learn in Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures, so that made things easier for me. .

Though I loved learning new things in the majority of my classes, I was eternally grateful when my last class let out every Friday. This current Friday was the last one of this month.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I slid down in my chair, resting my head against the edge of the back of it. I didn't move as the rest of the class filed out of the room, simply choosing to close my eyes and relax for a moment. The strain from holding back my heightened senses was rather taxing.

"Alright there Miss Lupin?" A voice called from the front of the classroom, and a small smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

"Oh, yes just lovely here. I'm just slightly exhausted after class. You know, my last professor of the day is absolutely barmy, though." I laughed, peaking an eye open to look out at him.

Remus shook his head, and chuckled quietly. "Really? I had thought he was a rather nice chap. A bit rough around the edges, but an adequate professor." He sat at the desk beside me. "Honestly, Deliah, are you doing alright? You look a bit pale."

Sitting up, I nodded. "I'm just not used to how much strain this causes, and the pressure of O.W.L.s seems to already be hitting me." I sighed, then looked at him, knowing what next Thursday was going to bring. "Speaking of being pale, are you going to be needing any help next week?"

His face hardened a bit as he looked away towards the window. "No, I will be alright, Deliah. Dumbledore has arranged things to make it easier for me. I do have to say, though," He looked back at me, his face still grim, but his eyes were pleading. "This isn't home, Deliah. I cannot have you come out looking for me. There aren't the same wards and precautions. Nothing can happen to you, so you must stay in Gryffindor Tower, no matter what you might hear or see. Is that clear?"

I chewed on my bottom lip for a second, looking at him worriedly. Sighing, I nodded again. "Crystal" I smirked slightly. "That doesn't mean I won't find you as soon as I can the next day with a rather gigantic bar of chocolate."

He instantly softened, smiling at me sadly, before bringing me into a warm hug. "Thank you, pup." I chuckled at the childhood nickname. He kissed the top of my head lightly, then sat back up in his chair. "Merlin only knows what I would do if something happened."

"Oh, hush, Remmy." I sighed. "You never have to worry about that, because I'm not dumb enough to go running off into a full moon night. Like I said, I will find you the next day, give you loads of chocolate, and it will be fine until the next month." I smiled at him.

He risked so much by taking me in when I was just an infant. I'm still not positive about who had watched me each full moon, but obviously I was perfectly fine while he was away. In my opinion, waiting with chocolate was the least I could do for him. I had started that habit when I was around 3 or 4. Remus had told me that one morning, he had just gotten back home, when I waddled my small little self over too him with a tiny hand full of chocolate chips. (I had been eating out of a bag of them.)

We eventually bid each other goodnight after talking to each other a bit more, and I left his classroom headed towards Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Saturday. I had never looked forward to them much before, but this Saturday seemed like it deserved my being extremely lazy. I had planned my day as I tried to fall asleep the night before. I was going to sleep in (hoping that I would wake with enough time to catch the tail end of breakfast, though). Maybe for the rest of the day I would wander around, or spend some time with Remmy.

My plans, however amazing they were, didn't exactly start out correctly. I was cuddled deep into my mattress, cocooned in the blanket, and my head halfway under my pillow. In the middle of dreaming of running through a strange forest, I felt a sudden jolt and light pressure behind me on the bed. At first, I thought nothing of it, at least until something ice cold and wet touched my cheek.

I had a mini heart attack, before realizing Ryker had decided to join me. "Urgh. Why, Ryker, whyyyyy?" I whined, peeling myself from the mattress. I could tell my hair was stuck to my face in random places, and sticking up at all kinds of angles.

"Ah, we forgot to tell you, no one sleeps past eight with that cat in here." Angelina's voice called from beyond my curtains. I could also hear Harper murmur her apologies. "We're just lucky that he's normally not in here."

I glared at the hairball of a cat. "Well, I'm bloody awake now, feline, so go on then. Leave me be."

For a moment he only stared at me, which irked my sleep addled self to no end. Thankfully, he trotted over to the curtain, sliding between it and the bed.

"Bloody hairball." I grumbled, smoothing out my lovely mess of hair.

Slowly, I made my way to the bathroom. I had taken to actually wearing a shirt to bed after the first night here.

After a quick shower, I noticed the others had already left. I hurriedly put on a pair of jeans, a plain, light blue t-shirt, and my tennis shoes, before walking out of the dormitory.

Down in the common room it was rather empty, so I was able to pass through without interruption. Though, as I walked through the halls, I felt as if I was being watched, and not by the portraits. Finally, about halfway to the Great Hall, I whipped around trying to find out what had been following me. I was greeted with an empty hallway.

"Oh, bollocks," I huffed, continuing on the way I had been going. "Now, I'm getting paranoid."

I had just reached the final flight of stairs to the entrance hall, when my left foot suddenly sank into the top step. Unable to stop my momentum, I fell forward, feeling a lovely snap as a jolt of pain spread from my ankle.

"Oi! Fred, I told you that sink step was a bad idea." I heard a voice say from behind me, and then I noticed rushed footsteps. I didn't even bother trying to see who was coming at me. Bloody hell my ankle hurt, not to mention whatever else had collided with the stone.

"Mister Weasley! What, might I ask, are you doing running down the - Is that a student there?!" More rushed footsteps headed towards me. "Oh my! Miss Lupin are you alright?"

Recognizing the second voice as Professor McGonagall, I slowly turned my upper half a bit to lean more to the left. "I've been better, Professor. Bloody hell, all I wanted to do today was sleep in." I groaned.

"Language, Miss Lupin." McGonagall said off handedly as she knelt down beside me. She looked down towards my foot, scowling before tapping the stone with her wand. Instantly the step seemed to liquefy again, and my foot shifted out of it, causing me to groan again as the sudden movement sent another jolt through the injured joint.

McGonagall looked up towards the hall, and her scowl grew. "Honestly, those two just seem to always be into something. This time they went too far, and vanishing without a word, at that."

She turned back to my foot, examining it for a moment, then noddidng. "We will need to get you to Madame Pomfrey to have that looked at." She slowly helped me onto my good foot, and we made our way to the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey bustled out of her office when she heard the doors open. "Minerva, what do we have here?"

Professor McGonagall's mouth tightened into a thin line. "The Weasley's. Need I say more?"

Madame Pomfrey huffed, shaking her head. "Bring her here, and I'll take a look."

They both guided me to a bright white bed, and sat me on it. Madame Pomfrey had me lay back so she could get a better look at my ankle.

"And this movement does it-" She very slightly turned my foot, and I grimaced. "Right then." This time she waved her wand over my foot, and suddenly diagnostic images materialized in front of her. "Well then, it seems, Miss Lupin, that you have a dislocation here, along with some minor bruising, which is obvious. I'm going to fix up the ankle, then I will have a potion for you to take for the pain."

Rather abruptly, she swirled her wand, then jabbed my poor ankle. I cried out as it painfully snapped back in place. "Oh, that was just lovely." I grumbled.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head at my comment. "If you thought that was lovely, Miss Lupin, just take a swig of this." She held out a small vial of a sickly yellow liquid.

I took the vial from her, and tossed it back. As soon as I could, I coughed at the awful flavor. Pomfrey hadn't been lying. That was absolutely terrible.

She nodded at me, with the smallest of smiles. "I'm going to keep you here today, as the pain potion tends to cause drowsiness. You should be alright to go about your day tomorrow." Madame Pomfrey instructed before heading back into her office.

I looked over at Professor McGonagall, who was just turning to leave as well. "Professor, I know you're going to tell my dad, but can you tell him I'm fine. I just don't want him overreacting."

She nodded, and continued on out of the room.

* * *

Shortly after McGonagall had left, I heard the door open again. I groggily looked up to see the worried face of my dad rushing over to me.

"Merlin, Deliah, are you alright?"

I attempted to shrug, which ended up a sad little flop of my hands. "Jus' got caught up in a prank trap, 's all. Dislocated my..." I wiggled my toes sightly. "ankle there."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Ah, McGonagall did say you had a light pain potion. Feeling like taking a rest yet?" He asked, looking over me, as if to make sure I had no other injuries.

"Yeah, actually." I yawned, cuddling into the bed more.

"Well, get some rest, pup." He chuckled, and pulled more of the blanket over me. "Pomfrey most likely won't be letting in any visitors other than me."

I nodded, not really caring, as I drifted off to sleep. Oddly enough, I was back in the same dream I was woke from this morning, yet it was slightly different. I was running through the forest, and couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Taking a quick glance around as I climbed over a rather large tree root, I suddenly heard a loud howl. I could've sworn that my blood actually froze in my veins.

I was so terrified, and yet...something in me seemed to be enraged. A part of me was telling me that I needed to turn and face what was chasing me. That feeling made me kick myself back into gear. I sprinted forwards, hoping I could get out of this damned forest. Finally, I saw slivers of night sky, and could just make out the outline of a lake through the branches. I was nearly out! Just as I burst through the final branches, though, a huge black dog lunged forwards at me. I excaped one creature trying to kill me just to have another do the honors.

Suddenly, I was shook awake, for which I was extremely grateful.

"Bloody hell, woman, nearly knocked our eyes out!"

"If this is the thanks we get for coming to apologize..."

Gasping for breath, I looked around, confirming I was still in the Hospital Wing. It must have been just after lunch, judging by the amount of students I could see, and how bright it was through the window near by. Then, I finally registered the two that had woke me.

"Oh, Godric, I'm sorry! I..." I looked up at the two identical faces, noting the shaggy, firey red hair instantly. "I was having a nightmare, apparently. You're Ginny's brothers!"

The two boys looked at each other with a raised brow each, then they both looked back at me like I was a strange new creature.

"Well, yes, we are." The one to my left said.

"The best ones, at that." The one to my right added.

"We also have had weeks worth of classes with you." The first one commented with a slightly entertained expression.

"You know, it's rather hurtful to think that you've just now noticed us." The other had a feigned pained look.

I shook my head slowly. "Well, I've noticed you, but never talked to you. Also, I'm still feeling the effects of a pain potion Madame Pomfrey had given me around breakfast. Dislocating an ankle is rather unpleasant."

"Ah, well, about that." The twin on the left started. "Fred here had decided a sink step at the top of the stairs would be a rather brilliant idea."

"Oi! It would have been brilliant, George, if she had been coming _up_ the steps." The twin on the right, who must have been Fred, huffed giving his brother a small glare.

My brows scrunched together as I listened to them. 'So, they're the reason why I'm in here?' "You two do realize that there's a charm to make those work only one way right? It can make it so you don't, ohhh I don't know, dislocate someone's ankle, and ruin their whole Saturday in one go." I oddly wasn't really mad, which was probably due to the potion.

They both stared at me for a moment, then Fred smacked his forehead. "Oh, Merlin, I knew that!"

I raised a brow as I looked at him. "Did you now?"

George let out a laugh, and cuffed Fred's shoulder. "I like this one!"

Fred shook his head, but he was grinning as well. "Well, we should be going before dear Poppy catches us. She's already turned away Ginny and Neville. Ginny of course is pissed off that she can't check in."

George smirked. "Of course, we'll update her. Most likely she'll go bloody mental thinking Poppy let us in."

They looked at each other again. "Worth it." They both chimed with a smirk, and a devious glint in their eyes.

"It's been lovely..." George held out his hand.

"Deliah" I provided shaking his hand.

"But, alas, our time is cut short." Fred said over dramatically, shaking my hand as well.

They then headed away from my bed. As they were opening the doors to the Hospital Wing, they looked back. "Be seeing you, Dels!"

* * *

 **Urgh, the ending didn't exactly turn out like I wanted, but I wanted this chapter up here. I do apologize for the meeting the twins being kind of awkward...it was meant to be kind of rushed so Pomfrey wouldn't catch them. (Obviously)**

 **I do hope that someone caught my little punny moment up at the start of the chapter :)**

 **Anywho, please READ REVIEW FAVORITE &/or FOLLOW! I shall provide interwebz cookies for those who do! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg I FINALLY got this freakin chapter out of my system. It was so difficult for some reason. Writers block, then just rambly mess that I had to fix (at least a bit)**

 **Also, I am expecting lil guy #2 towards the end of march :) things will get interesting around that time, so if you stick around that long, you have fair warning lol**

 **Anywho...here's the chapter!**

* * *

True to her word, Madame Pomfrey let me leave the next morning. I decided it was best not to mention my dream to Remmy, and make him worry over nothing. After all, it was probably due to the pain potion. I had also decided that the Weasley twins were just about the strangest people I had met.

As I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, Ginny waved me over to her. Sitting across from her was safest for me, I figured. "Morning, ginger snap." I greeted with a small smirk.

She gave me a look, then rolled her eyes. "That is not going to catch on, Deliah, so you may as well quit while you're ahead."

"Ah, I guess 'ginger snap' didn't go over well?" I looked over at Neville as he sat down to my left.

"Of course not. She's just a right prat, isn't she?" I earned myself a bit of cereal to the face with that comment. "Oi! What is with you and throwing food?"

Neville chuckled a bit as he made himself a plate. "So, what happened yesterday? We heard you were in the Hospital Wing, but Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let us in to visit."

Ginny pointed her spoon at me. "Yeah, I was getting rather worried, but then, of all people, Fred and George come back last night only saying that you're ok."

I laughed dryly, rolling my eyes. "Speaking of those two lovely individuals, did you know they've started up with sink steps? They had one at the top of the Entrance Hall's stairs. I got stuck in it, and my ankle got pretty banged up. Madame Pomfrey had me on a small dose, pain potion, so I was dazed pretty well."

"Those two! They normally just do the small, funny pranks on house mates." Ginny shook her head. "I guess that's why they went to check in on you, they didn't mean for you to be the one in the step."

Neville looked at her strangely. "They shouldn't have put a sink step there for anyone, though."

"Well, Fred, I think it was, had said something about it being funny if someone had gone up the steps. I assumed they were aiming for someone leaving breakfast." I shrugged. "Anyways, I'm healed up, and perfectly fine, no hard feelings."

"Honestly, gettin trapped by the trickster twins. I thought you were more cautious than that, darlin." Suddenly, Harper flopped down on my right.

I groaned. "I'm fine! It's over with, so just leave it be. You people act like I was nearly killed or something."

Harper laughed. "Nah, it's just odd." She picked up a muffin, and took a bite. "You wanna come with me to the lake? I need to get that idiotic potions essay done for professor Batman tomorrow."

"Batman?" Neville and Ginny echoed, confused.

I chuckled. "Oh, she calls Snape that because of his robes being all black."

"And he has a bloody super hero cape like Batman." Harper grumbled before popping the rest of the muffin in her mouth.

"Oh, Godric, Harper, that's a bit much food in one bite!" She smiled at me with crumbs, and half chewed muffin clearly visible. "Ugh, you're just a ruddy princess, with those manners."

She stood up, another muffin in hand, and pointing at me with the other. "Yer damn skippy, hunny! Now get your scrumptious ass up, so you can walk to the lake with me."

Ginny snorted, then burst out laughing at poor Neville, who was trying to recover from choking on his drink. Harper was so unique in the majority of stuffy teen witches and wizards. Such a breath of fresh air at times.

Shaking my head, I left with her after I snatched up a blueberry scone. We made our way slowly to the lake, as she chatted about her friend in Ravenclaw getting detention from Snape for something. Honestly, I was only barely paying attention. It was a rather nice day out, and most of the students had made their way outside to enjoy the weather. Something was off, though. I couldn't place it, but I just felt an ominous presence. Glancing around I didn't see anything off, but I still felt on edge.

The next week went by, luckily, with no more surprise injuries. The full moon came and went, and as promised I had left a large chocolate bar on Remus' desk before I went to bed the night of the full moon.

* * *

As October began, the halls filled with chatter of Quidditch. Nearly every student could be seen wearing more of their house colors, which I just grinned, and shook my head at. Personally, I wasn't much for the game, a bit violent for my taste. At every meal for the next few weeks, a 7th year boy named Oliver Wood could be seen with at least one or two of the Gryffindor team members, seemingly strategizing for an upcoming match.

"Ugh, can it get any colder here?" Harper complained from where she was huddled against a tree.

We had made our way to the lake right after Defense at my insistence. I loved the way the water looked in the gloom of the oncoming winter.

I glanced over at Harper, then tossed another small stone into the water, watching as ripples spread across the otherwise glass like surface. "You can go back inside if you want. I won't be much longer, but I'm more used to the temperature here."

I heard her groan, then heard her shift around. "Yeah, I'll head up to the tower. You be safe, doll, ok?"

Looking back at her confused, I tightened my skarf a bit. "Why do I need to be careful? The Dementors aren't anywhere close to here, I should be fine."

"Durin the summer, right before school started back up, I saw this news report. There's an excaped convict on the loose, Delly. Some guy... somethin Black. He murdered a bunch of people." She looked around worriedly. "I also heard people talkin bout how he wants somethin in Hogwarts, that's why the Dementors are here."

A cold breeze suddenly whipped around us, making us both shiver. Harper smoothed her hair away from her face, and looked me in the eyes. "I just want you to be careful, and if you're not in the tower in 30 minutes I'm coming to search for you." She turned, and started walking away. "And I'm bringing your pops with me!" Was called over her shoulder, before she rushed over to the entrance hall, disappearing through the open doors.

I could tell that she was truly worried about me being out here alone. She tends to lose her Southern American accent when she's worried.

Looking around, I spotted a large rock that hung slightly over the water. I slowly climbed onto it, laying on my stomach with my hands crossed under my chin. Tomorrow was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. I was slightly excited for it, but also it wasn't really anything special. I had been around magical towns plenty of times, so it was just another town.

Rolling over onto my back, I stared up into the grey clouds. "Tomorrow's a full moon again, and Halloween is Sunday." I sighed. "I guess I'll get Remmy a basket of chocolates this time. Maybe some cockroach clusters, just to mess with him."

I chuckled at my little idea, then turned to slide off the rock. It was getting too cold and dark now, so I decided to head up to the common room, hoping there'd be a spot by the fireplace.

* * *

"Ugh, what should I wear." Alicia whined out the last word as she rifled through her clothes.

I rolled my eyes as I threw on a pair of jeans and an overly large sweatshirt. "Someone you wanting to impress, Ali?"

She shot me a glare as Harper giggled. "Actually, I do. I'm going to meet up with a certain someone after a bit," After sending a quick glance across to Angelina, she continued. "Not that it's anyone's business, and I would like to look presentable."

This time, Harper rolled her eyes. "The girl wasn't tryin to be nosey or nothin, honestly." She said as she was adjusting her oddly colored knit sweater. "You're the one that was makin a big fuss about your clothes. 'Ohhhhh what AM I going to wear?'" She imitated nasally.

Shaking my head, I smiled at Alicia. "Well, good luck with your meeting. You're lovely anyway, add your fashion sense, and this guy will be blown away." She quickly thanked me before heading into the bathroom.

Harper and I left shortly after, making our way to the Great Hall for breakfast. As we sat by Neville, like normal, we were quickly joined by a ruffled looking Ginny.

"Honestly, you would think I would be used to the small pranks from the twins, and know how to avoid them by now." She grumbled, putting a pancake on her plate.

I chuckled at her. I still don't get the whole deal with everyone's either fascination or dislike for the Weasley twins. Then again, I hadn't been around very long, so maybe I'll see what the fuss is about.

Breakfast was quickly scarfed down, then Neville, Harper, and I promised Ginny that we'd bring her back some of our finds. As we were walking down the path towards the town, Neville said that he would be meeting up with some of his friends from his year, but he'd see us later.

"Well, it's just the two of us then, huh. What do you want to do?" Harper asked as we walked down the street.

It was rather busy with all the other students roaming about. Here and there you could see towns people, and a random bunch of grown witches and wizards. It was actually a really interesting place, but still nothing compared to Diagon Alley.

I absentmindedly pulled a strand of my hair forward to play with. "I know we'll need a few supplies before we head back, but that can wait. I would like to take a look in Tomes and Scrolls, and of course Honeydukes."

Harper suddenly clapped her hands together. "Alrighty! Here's the plan, you go to Tomes and Scrolls, I'll go pick up some food for Ryker at the Neep, and we'll meet up for lunch at Three Broomsticks. The rest we'll do together, then head back." She smiled at me. "Sound good to you, doll?"

"Ok," I chuckled and shook my head. "I'll see you at lunch then."

She waved a quick goodbye, as we went our separate ways. I didn't spend as long as I thought I would in Tomes and Scrolls, but I did find a rather interesting book to read in my very limited free time. Since I still had about two hours until lunch time, I decided to wander into a few stores.

Barely entering the door of Madame Puddifoot's, I realized that was a mistake. All the pink, and frill was enough to make my head hurt instantly, so I backed out rather quickly. I did find some rather entertaining socks at Gladrags that would be hidden in Harper's clothes once I got back.

Checking the time as I walked past a group of boys outside Spintwitches, I decided to pop into Zonko's before heading to Three Broomsticks a little early. What greeted me as I entered the joke shop was rather amazing. Students were everywhere, looking at trick items, prank candies, strange items that I was sure would be interesting to look at another time. I, on the other hand, was intrigued by these small trinkets in a corner away from the crowds.

As I picked one up, turning it over in my hands, I heard a voice from over my left shoulder. "Might want to be careful with that, these aren't you're everyday trickster items."

"Much more serious uses for these things, here." Another voice added as I turned to see who was behind me.

"Hello George, Fred," I nodded at each of them, quickly noting the slight confusion in their eyes. "What do these things do then?"

George gently picked the small silver spinner object out of my hands. "Well, this here spins, obviously, and emits an extremely high pitched squeal. Not many kids want to buy it anymore, too many temporary hearing loss issues." He explained before slowly putting it down where it had been on the shelf.

"This corner, is really more of the reject items." Fred said shrugging his shoulders. "Even comic geniuses have their off days, I guess."

I nodded in understanding, still looking around past them. "So, oh brilliant prank masters of Hogwarts, what would you recommend for a girl like me?"

Both boys' chests puffed up a bit at the flattery. Fred smirked at me before throwing an arm over my shoulders. "You've asked just the right people, Dels."

George dramatically gestured at the store in front of us. "We know this store like the back of our hands. Zonko is our mentor."

"One day, we'll have our own shop, even better than this one." They said together. Something about their voices made me look up at them, and I could see the yearning in their eyes.

Smiling softly, I looked back at the shop. "Let me know when it opens, I want to be the first customer."

* * *

I actually ended up leaving Zonko's in a rush, having lost track of time while I was in there. The twins had shown me their favorite products, and told me stories of when they had used them between classes over the years. They also showed me some things they thought I would like, and how to use them "properly".

Honestly, I'm not much for pranking people, it's just how the things work, how they're made that interests me. Oddly enough, it seemed like the twins knew that. They would show me how to pair up a few of the items to make specific things happen. It was amazing how much they knew about how these things worked, how to make them, how to make them better, what trick treats were relatively safe. I really enjoyed talking with them.

As I was running down the street with my shrunken spoils in my pocket, I thought of what the twins' future store might look like.

"There you are! Godric, Delly, I was beginnin to think you forgot to meet here." Harper laughed as I rolled my eyes, and sat across from her at a table. "I just finished orderin. Butterbeer and a small shepherd's pie for the lady? "

Just then my stomach grumbled, and I laughed as my cheeks were tinged pink. "Sounds perfect, darling, thank you."

"So, where all did you adventure to? I started to spend too much in Zonko's, so I went to the post office to send my parents some of the sweats." She chuckled, "I can just imagine how much fun they'll have gettin each other with 'em."

"Yeah, I got a couple books, made a mistake by glancing in Puddifoot's," We both shuddered. "Popped in Gladrags for a bit, then completely lost track of time in Zonko's. I ran into the Weasley twins in there."

Harper suddenly looked curious. "Really now? Did they get you again?" She looked me over. "No injuries?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm perfectly fine. They showed me all kinds of things in there, since I haven't been in a joke shop like it before. They said Zonko is their mentor. It was really rather interesting whenever they explained things. Somehow, everything just seemed more amazing with the way they talked about it, you know?"

Our food and drinks arrived just then, and we thanked the waitress. "Seems to me like ya caught the Weasley fever." Harper laughed, before taking a big swig of her Butterbeer.

I swatted her arm lightly. "What are you talking about? I just talked to the two, maybe making friends, not flirting. Honestly, Harper! Just because they look nice, doesn't mean I'm going to throw myself at them."

We both laughed, and chatted a bit more while we ate. Soon enough, it was time to head to Honeydukes, and thank Merlin, Godric, and whoever else for that wonderful place. I wanted to buy it all, but my meager money pouch was already light from the other buys of the day. I bought a couple cauldron cakes for myself, and a small gift basket of chocolates for Remmy. Then I decided he did need some cockroach clusters, so they got added to his basket.

"Alright, now that I've nearly spent all of the money I had, let's grab the supplies, and get back to the common room." Harper sighed as she shrank her bag, putting it in her pocket.

"I'm not sure about you, but I only need ink, and a bit of parchment." I looked over at her to see her nod.

"Same here, thankfully."

We quickly grabbed what we needed, and made our way back to the castle, joining back up with Neville as we entered the gates. He chattered about what all he had done, which was mainly a trip to Dogweed and Deathcap, Three Broomsticks, and Honeydukes.

* * *

As soon as the two of us girls got back into our dormitories, we emptied our pockets, and then fell onto our beds.

"I am so beyond tired, Delly. I dunno if I can make it back down to dinner." Harper whined from her bed.

I rolled my eyes at her, yet again. "Darling, all I have to say is pumpkin pasties, and pumpkin juice," There was a clatter, and a thud to my right, making me smile. "And you're up and ready to go."

As she walked by, she kicked my foot, telling me to come on. Slowly, I followed her back down for dinner.

The amount of noise coming from the Great Hall was enough to make me pause before going in. I was so tired from Hogsmeade, and the amount of effort to keep my senses controlled was taxing enough. I chewed on my lip a bit, trying to decide if I really wanted to sit in amongst all the ruckus.

I was just about to take a step into the hall when I suddenly had two arms across my shoulders.

"Care to join us to the kitchens?"

"Doesn't look much like you could handle the Great Hall tonight."

I looked to both my sides, and smiled tiredly at the twins. "Well, that sounds lovely, but I don't think we're allowed in the kitchens."

They both smiled mischievously. "You are when you're with us."

So, the three of us turned around, and made our way, presumably to the kitchens. When we came upon a portrait of a fruit basket, I was rather confused.

"Umm, boys, what-" I started to ask, only to have a hand suddenly cover my eyes.

"Can't let you see, very secretive stuff here." Was mummbled very close to my ear, making me jump a little.

"Oh, honestly, do you get entertainment off of being like this?" I huffed, shoving my elbow back, and feeling satisfied at the small 'umph' I heard.

The hand over my eyes was quickly removed, and I saw an opening where the portrait had been. "Only a bit, Dels." Fred smirked from his spot beside the entrance. "Now, are you going in, or should we just close the portrait?"

I crossed my arms, and shot him a look, which he just laughed at. "I'm going in to what is hopefully the kitchens. If not, I'll do my own sink step for each of you."

This only made them reel with laughter. I was instantly surprised as I walked in after the twins. House elves were everywhere. A small group of them were huddled in front of Fred and George asking what they would like to eat, and drink. To say it was odd was an understatement.

"What do you want, Delly?" Fred asked as he flopped onto a bench beside one of the tables that were in the room.

"Anything at all, these brilliant little elves will fetch it for you." George added as he joined his brother.

I looked nervously down at the giant, curious eyes of the house elves. "Umm...Butterbeer and a small bowl of broccoli and cheese soup?"

A chorus of "Right away, Miss!" was heard before the elves shuffled away. Slowly, I made my way to the bench across from the twins.

"So, they're the ones that prepare all the food for the Great Hall?" I asked, watching as another small group bustled past with all kinds of vegetables.

George leaned over, propping his chin in his hand, and his elbow on the table. "Yep, and I reckon they'll be exceptionally busy tomorrow for the feast."

"Have to say, the Halloween feast is just unparalleled compared to the start of term feast. So much food, and so tasty." Fred mused, looking off into the giant fireplace to the far side of the room.

I chuckled at him, shaking my head. "But Halloween has many more desserts available, doesn't it?"

He looked back at me with a grin. "Oh, absolutely!"

"More desserts than you'd actually think." George added right before the food, and drinks appeared infront of us.

We were relatively quiet while eating, the boys being slightly noisy eaters. When I had finished my food, the plates vanished from in front of us.

"So, little Lupin, what's your story?" Fred asked crossing his arms over his chest.

George leaned onto the table, much like he had before we ate. "Not often that we get a new student after first year."

"Ah well, Remus had been teaching me while he traveled," This speach had been so practiced, it flowed from my lips with ease. "When he was offered the Defense spot, he and Dumbledore spoke about me joining the school as well."

The twins both lifted a brow, glancing at each other. I could tell that they were suspicious of my story. It was rather vague after all, but most people aren't so curious that they try to find out the real story.

George motioned to his brother, and he nodded in return. "We'll leave it at that for now, but it's getting rather late, you should be headed back to the common room."

Fred smirked at me with such a mischievous glint in his eyes, it sent a shiver down my spine. "Wouldn't want you getting in any trouble, would we Dels?"

I watched as they stood, Fred stretching as he did so. "Won't you two be going that way, also? "

He chuckled. "Actually, we have some business to attend to before turning in."

They lead me out of the portrait-way again, then we went our seperate ways at the end of the corridor. Those two were odd in more than one way. I wondered why they were so curious about me and my 'story', as I walked up to the Fat Lady. I quickly said the password, and made my way up to the dormitories. Still exhausted, I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **Well, that's it. I'm pleased with it, but I also feel like it could've been better.**

 **I do hope it isn't too long, but I thought I had it figured out & ended, just to feel like it needed more.**

 **Read Review Favorite Follow :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the ddelayed update...I explain it at the note on the bottom.**

 **Anywho, I have so many ideas floating around in my head here lately...I end up writing for waaaay further on in the story than I should lol I also wanted to have more moments with the twins, but not get them like...super close friends just yet...it's a growing relationship people.**

 **Please enjoy this lovely chapter!**

* * *

The next morning came too quickly, I decided as I turned away from the strip of light coming from the space where the curtains around my bed weren't completely closed. Just as I was about to drift back off to sleep, the curtains I had turned to face were flung open. "Where on earth were you, miss?"

"It is entirely too early to be interrogated, Harper." I groaned, not even bothering to open my eyes.

"Um, no, it's nine o'clock, Ryker wasn't even able to wake you. He's rather miffed." She yanked my blanket mostly off of me.

My eyes snapped open as I scrambled for the warmth of my blanket again. Harper had other ideas. She flung herself up over top of me, knocking the wind out of both of us.

"Oh, Godric, I'm awake Harper! Bloody hell! Get your elbow out of my ribs." She rolled to the side, and sat up beside me. "Honestly, was it that big of a deal that I wasn't in the Great Hall?"

She eyed me suspiciously for a bit. "Have you got a guy I haven't met?"

I laughed, and shook my head. "Really, Harp, you think I have time for a guy with the O.W L.s? My spare time is spent with you, Ginny, or studying." She stared at me still, so I rolled my eyes. "I was exhausted last night. I was about to follow you in for dinner, but I decided I'd get some fresh air. I took a walk around the grounds, and lost track of time."

The way the twins had acted about the kitchens, I thought maybe I should keep that to myself. Luckily, after a bit more suspicious staring, Harper seemed to accept my explication. After eating a quick breakfast, we decided to spend most of the day studying, since we did all the shopping we needed yesterday.

* * *

Dinner was all I looked forward to the entire day. I actually had trouble focusing long enough to get much studying done. Harper thought it was rather entertaining to taunt me throught the day, which lead to very little studying being done for her as well.

Closing the book I had been hopelessly gazing at for at least an hour now, if not longer, I gave up on studying. "Is it time to head to the Great Hall yet? I'm absolutely starving since you insisted we skip lunch."

Harper grinned over at me, laying her quill down. "Oh, believe me, Delly, you'll be more than glad that we skipped lunch." Sliding back her chair, she stood, straightening out the blanket like thing she was wearing. She called it a pancho, but it really just looked like a blanket with a hole for her head. "And yeah, it's about time to start down that way."

We quickly packed up our things, and as we were headed down the hall, Ginny met up with us.

"How has studying been for you two?" The red-head asked as we stepped onto a moving staircase, just as it started to shift. "Had to be riveting, since you missed lunch."

I rolled my eyes. "Miss Kompten, here, decided that we should skip to save room for dinner. Also, trying to study while starving, and with Harper, is absolutely pointless."

"Studying is a rather boring waste of time don't you think, Delly?" I laughed as Ginny groaned, then the three of us turned to see the twins making their way down another staircase.

"Why, hello there boys! Lovely to see your dashing faces again." Harper said with an utterly ridiculous old British accent.

The two eyed each other, grinning at her antics. As both sets of stairs finally stopped moving, our trio was joined by the boys. Fred threw his arm over Harper's shoulders, as George did the same to me. "Well, darling Harper, if that wasn't the best welcome we've recieved the whole year." Fred chuckled. "Might think she was trying to flatter us, wouldn't we, George?"

"I do believe she is, Fred." George replied, giving me a small nudge when I rolled my eyes. "I wonder what she wants us to set up this time."

I looked at him confused, then shifted my gaze to Harper, who was looking sheepish. "This time?"

Harper shoved Fred's arm off of her as she laughed. "Well, Dels, I do have a few people I like to see pranked, but as we know, I'm a teensy bit clumsy. Can't be clumsy, and try to set up a prank. That's a good way to get yourself stuck in the trick."

I shook my head, but was rather thankful that we had made it to the Great Hall, at last. The twins joined us this time, saying they wanted to see my face when the feast appeared. I'm sure that they got a good show, because I was mind blown. This feast was even larger than the welcoming feast. The amounts of dishes were ridiculous.

My eyes found Remus, quickly, and I could see him chuckle at my look of sheer excitement. I ate nearly as much as the twins, but definitely more desserts than they did. Harper kept cracking jokes about how they were shaming themselves, and Ginny hardly stopped herself from laughing long enough to eat her own food. Then the ghosts started an entertaining show of popping out of the walls and tables to do a bit of synchronized gliding. As everyone left the hall, a rather obnoxious blonde boy, Ginny told me his name was Malfoy, shouted something about the dementors through the crowd at Harry Potter.

The twins vanished without a word about halfway to the tower. Harper and I just shrugged, chuckling a little bit. Soon, though, we reached a small crowd of our fellow Gryffindor students.

"I wonder what's going on?" I asked no one in particular.

Ginny looked worried. "I'm not sure. I'll see you two inside, alright." Turning around, she quickly made her way through the others that were piling up behind us.

"Let me through, please." came Percy's slightly annoying voice as he tried to push through to the front of the students. "You can't all have forgotten the password. Excuse me, I'm Head Boy." Then, suddenly, it was silent, which was odd when Percy was on his high horse. "Someone get Professor Dumbledore. Quickly!"

The urgency in his voice had me worried. I shared a look with Harper just as Neville joined us. "Rather be with someone who knows how to defend us if something bad happens." He explained.

Dumbledore arrived, sweeping toward the portrait. He took a quick look at the scene and turned, eyes somber, to see McGonagall, Remus, and oddly Snape rushing forward. "We need to find her. Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle."

"You won't be finding her easily." I looked up to see Peeves looking delightedly at the sight of the wrecked portrait. Then his grin faded. "She's ashamed, Your Headship, sir. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir. Crying something dreadful." He tried not to sound too happy about it.

"Did she say who had done this?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

Peeves nodded importantly. "Oh yes, Professorhead. He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you know." He flipped over and grinned at us all from between his legs. "Nasty temper he has, that Sirius Black."

* * *

Dumbledore moved every house into the Great Hall that night so the teachers could do a thorough search of the castle and the grounds for Black. McGonagall explained that the prefects were to be guards for the doorways, and the Head Boy and Head Girl were the ones in charge. If any disturbance was to happen they were to send a ghost to find a professor.

Each student had their own theory of how Black got into the school, but I honestly figured they were all wrong.

I caught sight of Remus before he left with the other professors. The grim look on his face did absolutely nothing to calm the anxiousness that had coiled around my stomach like a snake. He looked worse than I ever remember seeing him. So much pain and yet so much anger filled his amber eyes, and I wanted nothing more than to go figure out what was troubling him.

As the night wore on, a different professor would come in every hour or so to check on things in the hall. Harper had been able to fall asleep almost instantly, legs sprawled as far as they could in the sleeping bag, arms tossed haphazardly around her head. I, on the other hand, couldn't sleep a bit. I was so worried about the look on Remus's face. What on earth was going on here? At some point, early in the morning I would assume, I noticed Dumbledore talking to Snape quietly, which added curiosity to my list of emotions for the night.

* * *

Thankfully, all was relatively calm after that night. The Fat Lady's replacement, Sir Cadogan, was absolutely out of his mind, and infuriating to me. Every single time I went to enter the common room, he insisted that "dangerous beasts" would not be allowed past him. Of course, that raised questions with my housemates, that I brushed off saying he was off his rocker, and nothing he said really made sense. Fred and George thought this was absolutely hilarious, for some reason, and would make jokes about me actually being a dragon in disguise, which in turn gained them glares and being ignored for days on end.

Snape had tried to be his lovely, greasy self as he took over Defense Against the Dark Arts for Remus one day, trying, not so subtly, to reveal my dad's predicament. I got myself detention for the kind words I had for the git.

Of course, one can't forget Quidditch in this castle, and the first game was definitely one to remember. The weather was ridiculous, ice cold rain, wind that whipped around the stands stinging any skin that was left uncovered. Poor Harry had ended up falling from his broom when the dementors suddenly flooded the field, completely focused on him.

Remus and I visited Harry while he was in the Hospital Wing, but I mostly just stood off to the side keeping to myself. The twins were still on about me being a dangerous beast, this time I was apparently a chimera or a harpy for some bloody reason. It got to the point that I completely avoided them when I could, and cursed at Cadogan to the point that he didn't even bother with trying to ask for the password from me anymore.

In all the month of November passed rather dully. I didn't even bother attending the next Quidditch match, but learned the next day that Ravenclaw had won. I was so excited when, two weeks before the end of term, the skies cleared of the gloom, and frost covered most everything. Next would be snow! I adored the soft white fluff, and was more than ready for it to blanket the grounds.

* * *

The day before Christmas break just happened to be a Hogsmeade weekend, and most every student was taking advantage of it to buy gifts for friends and family. Harper and I had woken up a bit late, so we were trying to rush through getting dressed.

"Oh, Thank goodness it's just about time to rest." I groaned as I pulled on my jeans. "I think if I would pass out if I had any more to study over this break."

Harper huffed from the spot where she sat on my bed. "You crammed all the holiday work before we could even get to the holiday. I still have tons to do." Falling backwards, she let her head hang upside down off the edge. "Will ya do it for me, Delly-cakes? I'll get the idiot twins off your case if ya do!"

I laughed at her, shaking my head. "Um, no thanks. I'm perfectly fine just pretending that they aren't even around." She pouted rather awkwardly, her boobs nearly falling out of her shirt as she crossed her arms over her chest, thus pushing her boobs up...down...whatever. "Oh, sit up will you. I don't want to see your girls, thank you."

She grinned evilly, wiggling a bit, then she sat up slowly so she wouldn't get dizzy. "Will you at least help if I ask?"

"Of course I will." I finished dressing for the most part, grabbed my softest jacket, and looked at her expectantly. "Now, come on, I need to get Christmas gifts for everyone."

Harper hopped off the bed, dragging her pancho thing over her head. "Everyone? You have like four people to buy for. I don't even bother for most of my family anymore."

As we walked down the stairs to the common room, she explained why she stopped getting gifts for her dad's side of the family. (Something about her uncle and cousin insulting Ryker.) We passed Harry on our way through the halls, wishing each other a "Happy Christmas". The resigned look on his face had me adding a fifth person to my gift list.

We dropped in Honeydukes first, then went through a few of the other shops, looking for small gifts suitable for each person. I decided on a chocolate assortment from around the world for Remus, had to sneak a new set of color changing nail polish for Harper, an Herbology book for Neville that I hoped he didn't already have, for Harry and Ginny I decided on each a different Quidditch book.

Deciding to pop in Three Broomsticks for a bite to eat, I felt rather satisfied with my gift choices. I have no idea how I was able to sneak Harper's gift, due to the fact that she was pretty much glued to my side the whole trip. This Sirius Black guy was really setting her on edge. As we ate, I noticed a pair of red heads over at the bar chatting with the barmaid. I chewed on my lip, wondering if I should get them a gift, too, despite how awful they had been the past month.

"Aye! Woman!" I jumped, looking back to Harper guiltily. "Honestly, take a picture, it will last you sooo much longer." She laughed as I glared at her.

"I was just wondering if I should get them a gift. They were nice to be around for a bit there." I shrugged slightly. "Or maybe I'm just being too kind. I dunno."

"Pssh, I wouldn't buy them a thing after all this mess." She took a large swig from her Butterbeer. "Or, maybe I would. I'd find a trick they don't know yet, some prank they haven't done, and pull it on them! See how they like it, the prats."

I sighed, but decided I would find them something, even if it was rather small. We split up after eating, promising to meet at the gates, and I made my way to a small second-hand store. I glanced along their items for a while, when suddenly something caught my eye. There on a shelf, was a slightly dusty book about muggle magic tricks. Flipping through the pages, I chuckled quietly about their little tricks. 'I think the twins would enjoy this' Smiling slightly, I paid for the book, stashing it amongst my other items in my pocket after shrinking it.

* * *

That night, dinner was an oddly quiet affair around the spot where I had been told to sit. Ginny had decided we should sit by Harry and his friends for a change, and they weren't saying much for some reason. After dinner, in typical Weasley twin fashion, the common room had been filled with stink from a handful of dung-bombs they had set off to "celebrate" the Christmas break. I failed at hiding a small laugh at the rude comments Harper was sputtering as we walked through. Glancing around, I caught sight of the twins and rolled my eyes. They grinned back at me, both bending slightly in a small bow.

Harper left early the next morning with the rest of the students that were going home for the break. She said her parents and grandparents were in for the holiday, and she was just dying to visit them. Alicia and Angelina left as well, wishing a "Happy Christmas" as they left. Feeling rather lonely in the dorm, I decided to at least sit by the fire in the common room. It was still pretty early in the day, and not many of the students that were still here, were awake yet.

Plopping down in one of the armchairs by the fire, I noticed a large ginger furball laying across the rug. "Didn't know anyone had a cat other than Harper." I mummbled to myself. Stretching out my leg, I was just barely able to pet the cat a few times with my foot.

"Never seen someone pet a cat with their foot. Maybe kick it, but not pet it."

I turned my head to see George shuffling his way over to the couch, which he fell onto, letting his leg hang off the side. "Morning, sir."

He yawned and waved his hand at me. "So...about the "dangerous creature" bit..." He shifted up on the couch a bit so that he was sitting more upright. "We really got out of hand with that didn't we?"

I rolled my eyes, but still smiled at him. "Just a tad. Then again, I didn't really give you two a chance to apologize for it, either."

I heard someone say "Then consider this our apologies." before a small sack was dropped in my lap from behind me. Looking up, I saw the tired grin of Fred Weasley, his hair all tousled about. Curiously opening the sack revealed a few small trinkets and a torn bit of parchment telling what each item did.

"Where are these from? I don't recognize them from the things you two showed me at Zonko's." I asked as Fred made his way around to the other armchair.

"Well, they're actually some of our first products." George answered first.

"Haven't been perfected exactly, but they do at least do what we listed there for you." Fred finished, finally deciding to fix his hair a bit.

I smiled at them. "Apologies accepted."

Fred suddenly jumped up from the slouched position he was in. "Oh! And they count as an early Christmas gift as well."

"Didn't really have money to spend on anyone anyways, so you got first glance of our future products." George announced, rubbing his hand against the back of his head sheepishly.

Did they feel bad that they couldn't buy anything? I felt better about actually getting their gift now, though. "Well, don't worry about it. I love it, thank you." Tucking away the sack, I added "But you're going to have to wait until Christmas to get your gift. It is only one thing, but I wasn't really sure what to get for the two of you individually yet.

George chuckled. "Ah, don't worry, not many people do." Something about that statement bothered me. How could their friends not know them individually? I decided at that point that I would make sure I could get them both a gift that was specifically for each red head.

Fred grinned. "We aren't that picky either, are we Georgie?"

His brother shook his head. "Sure aren't, Freddie."

"We ought to be off now. Got to...see to some things." Fred said as he stood up, George joining him shortly after.

"We're sure you understand, Delly." They chimed with their trademark mischievous grins.

I held my hands up in surrender. "I do, and I don't want to know. " I said chuckling.

* * *

 **Well, I do apologize if it kinda seems rushed, or doesn't make sense at some points. I'm so beyond exhausted by the time I get time to work on this :/**

 **I only have a few more weeks until boy#2 is here to keep me occupied along with his nearly 2 year old brother. Aka my update frequency will be pretty wonky**

 **Thanks for sticking with me you wonderful people you! Cookies all around!**

 **Be sure to read, fave, follow, and/or review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OOOOK I know it's been a while, but I have college classes now, and two kiddos to manage...I don't really have much spare time. I also know this is a rather short chapter, but I had to produce SOMETHING lol.**

 **Please do forgive me of the hiatus I pulled. Much love, and enjoy :)**

* * *

The days during the break passed slowly, my time being spent with Remus or Ginny, occasionally speaking with the twins until the disappeared yet again. I tried my hardest to avoid studying at all costs, this was my break after all. Since I had so much free time, I used it to wander the halls and grounds.

The night of Christmas Eve, I started to see less of Remus, knowing he was feeling the effects of it being so close to the full moon. Staring into the fire, I sighed for the hundredth time that night. I wished that I could do something for him. Even to just be out there with him, to keep him from hurting himself more. I knew he would never be happy with me if I found a way to do that, though.

Flicking my wand at a small box in front of me, I half heartedly smiled. "Last one. Now," I looked up to the small owl I borrowed from Remus, and tied the small package and letter to its leg. "This is going to be going to Harper Kompton. Thankfully, she shouldn't be too far, and she's very fond of animals. You should get a lot of treats and things from her." The owl hooted excitedly, fluffing itself up, and bobbing its head. I chuckled at the little ball of feathers, giving it a few treats before it took off out the open window.

"Now, how do everyone else's gifts get to them?" I wondered out loud, then thought to myself, 'Maybe the house elves? They do clean things up while everyone is asleep anyway.'

Shrugging, I moved the stack of wrapped boxes onto the coffee table in front of the couch. I didn't much feel like making my way back up to the dormitories, so I settled myself comfortably on the couch. I was being lulled to sleep by the crackling warmth of the fire in no time, flashes of what I thought were flames, danged behind my closed eyelids as I drifted off.

* * *

The next morning, I jerked awake, not used to waking up away from my bed. Breathing slowly to calm my rapidly beating heart, I looked around. There was no one else in the common room yet, so I looked out the window nearest to me, guessing that it was still early.

I stretched out my arms, and started to stretch out my legs when I noticed a blanket covering me. "Wha-?" I stared at the blanket confused for a moment when a shuffle from the girl's staircase drew my attention to whoever was headed down.

With a small pile of gifts in her arms, Ginny smiled tiredly at me as she took the lady few steps. "I checked your room to see if you wanted to open gifts together." She slid into the armchair to my left. "Figured you'd be down here, maybe. By the way," She nodded over at the coffee table, and I looked to see another small pile of gifts. "I guess those are yours. More boxes there than what you were bothering with last night."

I shook my head, looking at the pile of gifts in disbelief. "I shouldn't have all of these. Maybe four, but..."

Ginny laughed. "You sound like Harry. If they're here by you, they're yours, Deliah."

Still in disbelief, I picked up the first gift, recognizing the attempt at fancy handwriting. It seemed Neville wad terrible at wrapping, which made me chuckle. "Yeah, I guess they could be mine. I just don't know who got me the other gifts."

She shrugged before tearing into her own gifts, thanking me profusely for the book. My unwrapping was a bit slower than hers, most likely due to the fact that I was used to just me and Remus, not eight other people being. around. Neville and Ginny both gave me a good amount of sweets, while Harper - Merlin bless the girl - sent me a small tin of what she explained to be chocolate chip cookie dough truffles her mother had made, which turned out to be heaven in sweet form. Along with the tin of sweet truffles, was a simple necklace that looked like a cat walking along the chain.

Ginny gasped, "That looks like Ryker!"

I laughed at her excitement, but had to agree, it looked exactly like the strange fur ball. "She's so odd." I went back to what gifts were left, loving the muggle books that Remus gave me. The next gift I picked up was a rather lumpy, curious looking thing.

"Ah, that would be from mum," Ginny grinned then pointed at another tin on the table. "And those are most likely cookies from her."

Feeling a bit less worried about the contents of the present, I unwrapped it to reveal a knitted sweater that was a deep blue color. "It's so soft." I mumbled before pulling it over my head. It was a little big, but I didn't mind at all. I closed my eyes, holding the wrists of it close to my nose, and inhaled deeply. I really didn't need to hold it so close to smell the aromas that seemed to be knitted in with the fabric, but doing so nearly enveloped me in them. I could almost see the large family bustling about an equally large table, while Mrs. Weasley busied herself over the stove. The scent of cookies, the musk of garden dirt, and a hint of some sort of flower clung to the sweater, making me wish I could sit in the house this was sent from.

"Dels," The sound of Ginny's voice brought me back to the common room. "Hey, are you alright?"

I looked at her curiously then felt something warm roll down my cheek. I had started crying as I day dreamed. Hurriedly wiping at my eyes, I laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just," My words died in my throat, so I shook my head, then gazed into the fire. "Not knowing my parents and all. I dunno. It's silly."

Ginny stood from the armchair, and sat beside me on the couch. "It's not silly. There are too many people our age that are having to go through this same thing. It's not fair." Wrapping her arms around me tightly, she held me there for a moment before pulling back with a giant smile on her face. "How about you come visit us this summer? I'm sure Lupin wouldn't mind!"

Again, wiping at my eyes, I smiled. "That sounds like a good idea to me. Thank you."

Just as I was about to reach for my last small box I heard shuffling, and turned to see two extremely tired looking boys.

"Ah, so you're an honorary Weasley now!" Fred stated as he rounded the arm of the couch just to fall into the chair behind him.

George did the same into the other chair, stretching his long arms out over his head while he yawned. "Mum always initiates our friends into the family with a sweater. With me and Freddy here, well we get our initials on ours." He pulled at the front of his sweater, and I noticed he was wearing a sweater much like mine, only it was a deep maroon with a large golden F on the chest.

Apparently my confusion was noticed. "Normally, we go about switched for a while, just to confuse the crowds." Fred smirked at me. "But you seem to be able to spot our little mix up every time. No use in trying to trick you with it anymore, eh, Delly?" I laughed and shook my head. These two are so different, I just couldn't understand how others close to them didn't notice. Again, I reached for my last gift, noticing that it was rather plainly wrapped, and had no name on the outside. Curious, I tore the paper to reveal a black box with some sort of insignia across the top. I stared at it for a moment, then shrugged. It didn't seem to be anything dangerous, so I carefully lifted the top off of the box.

'These were found among a few things the night that you were taken in by Lupin. I do believe that they belonged to your parents. I have kept them safe, and now they are yours.' was scrawled on a small, torn bit of paper inside the lid. I was hardly able to breathe as my eyes drifted down to the box's contents. Three rings sat on a small cushion in the bottom of the box, tarnished from whatever had happened that night, but the jewel on my mother's engagement ring still shone rather brilliantly when it caught the light. I stared down at the rings with mixed emotions.

* * *

 **I really just couldn't think of anything else to add to it at the moment, and I apologize profusely. I will try my best to update quicker, but I make no promises.**

 **Read-Review-Favorite-Follow ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my god, I'm seriously SO sorry about my hiatus. I've finished up my first year of college classes, I'm a stay at home mom to two boys (3 & 1), so things get a little hectic. Not to mention adulting, and major writer's block.**

 **I would like to say I will update soon, but I really don't know. I have a lot of big plans for this story, but I dunno how to get there :/ but I will sure try my hardest!**

* * *

It wasn't much longer when the rest of the Gryffindors filtered down into the common room, some just passing through to go to breakfast. Ginny was telling me about her mother in great detail, the twins adding in a few joking comments here and there, when Hermione stomped down the staircase, shortly followed by Harry and Ron. It didn't take long to notice that something was wrong with the 'Golden Trio'. Hermione looked absolutely furious, Ron about equally so, and I figured by the look on Harry's face that he wanted to vanish into the floor.

I nudged Ginny, and motioned over to the three. "Wonder what's going on there."

She shrugged, then suddenly lit up. "Merlin, Harry! Is that a Firebolt?!" She shot out of her seat, followed almost immediately by the twins, who looked equally excited.

I sat there rather confused, but shook my head with a small smile. Since I was left to myself, I made my way back up to my dorm. Luckily, everyone had already left the room, so I sat down on the foot of my bed. Ever since I had opened my gifts earlier, I felt like there was a heavy weight in my stomach, a dark shroud had settled over my mind. I pulled out the small box, hands shaking, and looked down at the rings.

First, I lifted out the thick band that had to have been my father's wedding band. It was rather simple, actually. On the outside, it looked like it used to have a slight rough texture to it, but had been worn smooth from years of wear. The inside, though, had an infinitely looping design on it. My fingers glided over the cool silver, as I tried to imagine the man that had once worn the ring.

My mother's wedding band was the next one I picked up. I softly smiled as I noticed it was the looping design that was cut from my father's ring. This one was much smaller than my father's, but still worn smooth, as if she had done many of the same tedious work my father had. I slid her ring onto my right ring finger, feeling a calming warmth that seemed to spread through me from the ring itself.

As I picked up my mother's engagement ring, I felt a strange sense of nervousness, and dread. Something wasn't right. The room felt drastically smaller, and darker. I tried to shove the strange feeling to the back of my mind by looking over the antique designed ring in my hand. It was very simple, with small swirls along the setting, and two smaller ovals on either side, with tiny gems set in them. I returned it to the box, setting it slightly on top of the other ring, before closing it up and putting it away in a box I kept all of my important belongings locked up in.

I decided now was a good time to head off to lunch, then see if I could pop in to talk with Remus about this strange uneasiness that had now settled into me.

* * *

I entered the Great Hall, and noticed that there was only one table set up in the middle of the room, at which the teachers and students sat awkwardly together. I made eye contact with Harry as I looked over the occupants of the table, and discretely cringed. A small smile flashed on his face, and he rolled his eyes.

"Ah! Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas!" said Dumbledore cheerfully as each new student walked in.

"Crackers?" He offered up to Professor Snape. The professor's lip curled up just barely, but he took it and tugged. The loud bang it emitted had most of the other students jumping rather violently. As the small puff of smoke cleared, I noticed a large hat sitting on the table, with a really ugly vulture on it, as Harry chuckled quietly from his spot a seat over from me.

"Let's eat, then!" Dumbledore cheered.

The lunch was rather boring, until Professor Trelawney decided to grace us with her…unique presence. McGonagall seemed just about as thrilled at her joining us as we students were. They snipped at each other a bit, until Dumbledore not-so-subtly put a stop to it. He then made sure that Snape had made the potion for Remus, and I tried my hardest to not feel uncomfortable with Snape making any kind of anything for Remus. I still felt really worried for him this full moon. Something about this year just left me feeling extremely uncomfortable and worried.

As soon as I finished eating, I quietly left the Hall, grateful to be away from Trelawney and her absolute nonsense. I shook my head, glaring at the floor as I walked, the woman tried to say poor Harry would die every time she saw him. In fact, just the other day I noticed her stare at him, shaking her head sadly as she walked by, mumbling something to herself. Other students have crazy fortunes from her, too, but Harry seems to always get the short end of the stick. She's absolutely out of her mind.

* * *

Instead of going to the common room, like the others would likely do, I pulled my cloak around me tighter as I stepped outside. For some reason, I wanted to sit out by the lake. It had been pretty overcast all day, making the snow look almost grey. The chilly breeze tousled my hair, and tossed about a few fallen leaves that hadn't been covered by the snow, which quietly crunched under my feet as I walked.

The lake sloshed quietly, dark and mysterious as ever. Over by the opposite shore, about 100 yards or so away, the Forbidden Forest lay eerily, but something about it today made me want to go running through the branches. It felt dangerous, but welcoming. Instead of giving into the temptation, I decided to go sit under a large tree close to the shore where there were some large rocks lining the water's edge.

Again, I felt as if I was being watched while I was out here. My eyes wandered across the small waves, searching for…something. I chuckled a bit at my slight anxious craziness.

"Losing my mind a little today, I guess." Whispering for some unknown reason, I hugged my legs close to my chest and sighed deeply. The wisp of my warm breath against the cold air rose slowly away from me. With all this Sirius Black nonsense going on, I really shouldn't be outside by myself, but then again I had a defense the other students wouldn't have. Closing my eyes, I relaxed myself, letting my senses fly loose from the mental box I normally shove them into.

Just like that, the breeze carried the scents of the lake and the castle to my overly sensitive nose. The damp, earthy fragrance of the soil along the bank of the lake, the sharp, stony smell from the castle itself, every scent had the chilled feel from the snow. It felt wonderful to actually relax for once.

My eyes searched over the dark waters again, this time seeing a few inches below the surface. Why was I feeling so anxious? That's when I noticed something a bit odd. Just barely past my field of vision, something swam slowly close to the edge of the lake. The merpeople native to the lake wouldn't venture this close to the surface with it being cold outside, so I wondered what it could be.

Edging closer to the water may not have been smart, but my curiosity was fueling me today. I tried to move as slow as I could as I climbed across the large rocks so I wouldn't scare it off. Suddenly I realized that whatever it was, the creature was coming up towards me just as slowly. By the time half of my body was leaned over the water, I was able to finally see a mermaid, but one different than the ones native to the lake. I reached my arm out, fingers just grazing the surface of the water. She stared back at me with her curious, solid black eyes. As my finger tips broke the surface, she reached up towards me, her arm covered in iridescent scales from shoulder to somewhere around the middle of her forearm. Her body was covered in the same beautiful scales from mid-bust down, her gills opened and closed along her slim neck, and her dark hair flowed around her head like oil.

I was about to try to speak to the mermaid, when I noticed it was eerily silent around me. The mermaid's eyes widened, her scales shifting color to the grayish color of the mud under the water before she bolted away into the depths of the lake. I could feel something was wrong around me, so I stood as carefully as I could, scanning the area near by. As soon as I saw what had scared everything away, I understood exactly why. Quickly, I hunched back down, trying to make myself less noticeable. Approaching the lake, or should I say creepily gliding towards the lake, were two dementors.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. If I ran, they'd likely follow me, but if I stayed I'd be found as well. "Shit." A cold feeling more bone chilling than any winter I've experienced washed over me, along with the feeling of absolute terror. I could hear whispers of voices, though they didn't seem to be coming from any specific direction. That's when I remembered that dementors caused some to relive their absolute worst memories, and the only thing I could think of was maybe whatever happened to my parents.

Why did I have to go outside by myself? Remus and Harper were going to kill me, if the dementors don't beat them to it. As the dementors got closer to us, the whispers became louder and screams joined the noise. My best bet was to make a run for the forest, at least I could try to lose them in the trees. Thankfully, with my senses loose, I run a bit faster than normal people.

Standing, I tried to calm myself down for a moment, glancing at the dementors that seemed to have finally noticed I was there. As the screams got almost painfully loud, and my head felt like it was going to explode, that's when I decided running anywhere would be better than standing still.

I took off for the forest, noting that the dementors were gliding after me. Branches snatched at my skin and my clothes, my cloak somehow stayed latched around my shoulders, the strange mix of rough, uneven ground and crazy amounts of roots growing above the dirt made it really difficult to run as fast I wanted. I tripped over the ridiculous roots many times, to my extreme dislike. I tried to turn and zig zag my path so maybe it'd be harder to follow me, but the dementors were just weaving in and out of the trees as well.

All of the sudden there was this god awful noise all around me from some creature in the forest. I stumbled over my own feet, this time, my instinct was telling me to get the hell to the castle. I quickly made a plan in my head that I sure as hell hoped would work out. Turning a bit, I started a wide curve that I hoped would lead me out of the forest, and away from everything that was out to get me tonight. Thankfully, my senses guided me back to the scents of the lake. The bad part, I wasn't getting through the forest as fast as I was wanting to, and the dementors were catching up fast.

As I broke through the trees and back onto the grounds, I noticed that I had managed to make it to the other end of the lake, so I had a relatively straight shot to run to the castle. I was so tired and terrified from the effects of the dementors that I just started yelling for help at the top of my lungs, hoping to be heard. There was likely not going to be anyone to hear me, maybe Hagrid, but I had to do something. The screams, the sounds of absolute agony, became louder than ever in my ears, and I knew the dementors were right behind me. With all of the awful sounds they were causing me to remember, I didn't hear a loud, deep barking from the left of me where the Wimping Willow stood. I could feel my legs trying to give out underneath me, and a small part of my mind registered that I had started crying at some point.

After a few more strides, my legs decided they couldn't take it anymore, and buckled which sent me falling onto the freezing snow. As I lay there trying to think beyond the horror in my head, bounding across the grounds, directly towards me and the dementors, that were now starting to hover over me, was a big, ragged looking black dog. My consciousness was fading, flames, and a man and a woman flashed across my vision. The last thing I remember was the big dog running up, then leaping over me at the dementors. They seemed way more interested in it for some reason, and flew off after it into forest, leaving me alone there in the snow.

* * *

 **I apologize if it feels a little off to anyone, but I was determined to get a chapter for everyone.**

 **Much love, and keep onwards always**

 **Leave some reviews, favorite, & follow if you'd like to ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize profusely for the delay. Things are ridiculous around here. Thanks for everything in advance ^_^**

* * *

Hagrid couldn't believe his eyes. There he was, dishing out Fang's lunch, when he heard something strange outside. He sat Fang's bowl down, then walked over to his window to look across the grounds.

"Merlin! Those blasted dementors!" He rushed toward his door, throwing his coat on, and clambered outside. He didn't really know what he could do, but he had to do _something_ after seeing a student being chased by dementors.

Before he could reach the student, a large black dog raced over, leapt over them, somehow immediately drawing the attention of the dementors, and bolted into the forest. A small part in the back of his mind felt like he had seen that strange dog before, but he was more worried about what looked to be a girl curled in on herself there on the ground.

Huffing as he kneeled to the ground, he gently turned the girl, checking to see if she had any immediately visible injuries. "Blimey, Deliah, why were yeh out here by yerself?" He murmured to the unconscious girl. After only seeing a few cuts and scrapes, Hagrid slid his large arms under Deliah's body, cradling her like a small child, then made for the castle.

At this point, a few people were looking for the very person that Hagrid was currently lumbering through the castle doors with. Noticing Remus almost immediately, Hagrid called him over.

"Remus, yeh migh' be wantin' to fetch Pomfrey." His voice boomed across the entrance hall.

Remus spun to face Hagrid as he heard his name, Ginny and the twins looking on curiously. When Remus noticed who it was in the half giant's arms, his face paled drastically.

"Ginny, go let Madame Pomfrey know we're going to be there in a moment. Fred and George, get Professor Dumbledore." Remus didn't even look back at the students, but he knew they would listen. He could hear their rushed steps fading off in different directions as he approached Hagrid.

"What happened? Is she alright?" He asked walking alongside Hagrid, nearly jogging to match the half-giant's strides.

"Not exactly sure," said Hagrid. "just know wha' I saw, and she had those blasted dementors hoverin' over her out there. She's freezing cold, also. Not sure if she's hurtin' or nothin'." He explained what he had seen to Remus while they rushed to see Pomfrey, not noticing the dark look that crossed Remus' face at the mention of an overly large, black dog.

As the two burst through the doors to the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey was already bustling them over to a bed she had prepared. Remus noted the small vial filled with a dark red liquid, his jaw clenching. She was nearly of age for part of her inheritance, and that liquid would definitely help her recover faster. That didn't mean he was excited about her having to take it once she woke up. Remus sighed, his eyes closing for a moment, before focusing back on whether or not Deliah was alright.

Pomfrey flicked her wand over the girl's body frantically as soon as Hagrid had laid her on the bed. Diagnostics hovered in the air for a few moments each, before being replaced by the next. As she finished up the checks, Pomfrey rushed off to her potions store, returning just as quickly. Suddenly, the doors to the infirmary opened again as Dumbledore entered, followed closely by the twins. The sight of the twins made Remus remember that Ginny was still here. He scanned the room, quickly finding her standing beside Hagrid looking worried for her friend.

"Alright," Madame Pomfrey sighed, setting the potion she had gathered down on the bedside table. "Miss Lupin is fine other than a few right nasty cuts on her legs, arms, and one on her temple." She informed the small crowd around her and the bed. "She does, however, need some space after being confronted with dementors." Remus grinned slightly as he heard her mumble a few choice words regarding the dementors under her breath.

Dumbledore looked to Hagrid who then shooed the three Weasleys from the room, despite their protests. Once they were out of the room, Madame Pomfrey started again. "We obviously know how she is…different from the rest. When she wakes she will need to take these two immediately." She motioned to the vial with the dark red liquid, and one with a cloudy, greyish blue color. "They will help her heal faster."

"What did Hagrid tell you, Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus ran a hand through his hair again, slowly lowering into the chair next to Deliah' s bed. "He had said that he just happened to hear Deliah I would assume crying out, ran out to save her just for a large black dog run up to her first. He said the dementors followed after the dog instead of focusing on Deliah anymore."

Dumbledore hummed thoughtfully, but didn't say anything more which frustrated Remus.

"Sir, something needs to be done about the dementors. There's absolutely no reason they should have bothered Deliah. They are only supposed to be here for Black." The lack of emotion when Remus said his name didn't escape Dumbledore's notice.

He sighed deeply. "I have been speaking with the ministry since they first sent the dementors, Mr. Lupin. Of course, I will be mentioning this incident to them as well." He gently rested a hand on Remus' shoulder for a moment, then left the room.

Remus sat staring up at the ceiling for a while. This whole issue with Black, or should he actually think of him as Sirius? He still couldn't fully wrap his head around that night. Sirius may have had his moments where he seemed more "Slytherin" than normal, but not once did he seem the type to go on a killing spree. Though, so much had happened in one night. He could have very well just snapped.

Again he sighed, he had lost count of the amount of tired sighs he had breathed in his lifetime. Running a hand down over his face, he then looked down at Deliah, suddenly remembering her years younger, handing him a handful of chocolate chips as he came back into their home after full moon night. He smiled tiredly at the memory of her saying "It ok, Remmy, chocolate make it all better!" then dumping the chips in his hand before walking off.

At this point, Deliah may as well be his actual daughter. He could tell that his wolf even recognized her scent as pack. That was possibly the only thing he liked about his wolf, it never once saw Deliah as prey.

* * *

Hours passed with very little visible change to Deliah, and poor Remus was nodding off in his chair, his head slowly dropping to one side. A small noise made him jerk awake, glancing around the large room. At first, he was about to just shrug it off when he heard it again, but clearer this time.

"Remmy…" Deliah shifted in the bed, her arm sluggishly reaching up to hold her head.

Remus turned in the chair to face her better, concern all over his features. "I'm here, Deliah," Grabbing her other hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're safe, pup."

Deliah gave a small snort in response to his nickname for her. "Alright, Moony." She rubbed at her temple. "I feel like I've been sat on by a troll."

"That's normally how one would feel after being attacked by two dementors." The grim look on his face sent chills down her spine. She very well could've lost her soul tonight to those leeches.

"Wait," She looked at him confused. "How did I get here?"

"Lucky for you, Hagrid happened to notice you. He brought you in." Sighing, Remus grabbed up the cloudy potion first. "Take this, then once it's settled there's another for you to take."

Deliah grimaced but tossed it back anyway. Coughing at the taste, she shook her head. "Oh, that was awful!"

"That might be because you've loosened your senses." Remus commented with a stern look. She thought for a moment then remembered how she had relaxed by the lake. He gave her time to reign her senses back in, then handed her the dark red liquid.

She looked at it curiously, watching the slightly thick fluid as she tilted and turned the vial. "What's this one, Rem? What's it do?"

His jaw clenched for a moment, then he took a slow breath. "It's to help your recovery, Deliah. Drink it quickly, then take a drink of this water."

Why wouldn't he say what it was? Remus didn't usually keep things from her, or at least she didn't think so. She did as she was told, though. Tipping back the vial, she was expecting an awful taste, as per normal, instead it was rather nice. It tasted a bit iron-y and…something else she couldn't quite place.

Remus noticed her slow a bit, so he cleared his throat, making her jump the tiniest bit before downing the last of it. He handed her the water, still tense, and ready to leave the Hospital Wing.

Right as Deliah swallowed the drink of water, erasing the taste from the contents of the vial, Madame Pomfrey came out of her office to check on her.

"Ah! You're up, good. The potions I assume have been taken?" She looked to Remus who gave a small nod. "Good, good! I will do a few scans to check you over, never can be too careful with dementor attacks."

Deliah nodded and patiently sat on the side of the bed while Pomfrey waved her wand about her head and chest. When everything showed up well, she told Deliah she was released. Then she pulled Remus towards her office to talk with him.

While they spoke, Deliah stood from the bed a bit shakily, before grabbing her wand from the bedside table, stashing it in her pocket.

"Time to get you something to eat." Remus said as Deliah joined him at the door. "I assume you've been to the kitchens already."

Failing at hiding her grin, Deliah just shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe." She didn't want to say that she was actually shown where the kitchens are by the twins.

He chuckled, nudging her shoulder as they walked through the halls. "You're a Marauder in the making, of course you would find places you shouldn't be." They both laughed, though Remus' laughter held a tinge of sadness in it.

* * *

When I finally reached the common room, it was empty since dinner was still going on, actually I figured it was almost over, so I threw myself onto the cushy couch in front of the fire. Knowing the Weasley bunch, it'd be best for me to wait here. I doubt I could get any more sleep even if I had gone upstairs.

My guess about dinner being nearly over was correct because a few minutes after I had gotten to the common room, the portrait opened and fellow Gryffindors flooded in.

I closed my eyes, a grin adorning my face. Knowing Ginny, she's already bolted to the Hospital Wing to find me, the twins, though, seem to know exactly where I am if they're looking for me. I figured they would be joining me in…

Three

Two

One

At that moment, to my surprise, one of the boys sat on my abdomen, forcing the air from my lungs in one big "oof!"

My eyes shot open, labored laughs filling the air for a moment. "Bloody hell, Fred, you're going to crush me you oaf!" I wheezed while swatting at his side.

I heard George laughing, and looked to see him leaning on the back of the couch. Thankfully, Fred took mercy on me, and got off me shortly after my comment. "Oi, I'm no oaf, Lupin. I've got a refined physique." He said, straightening his shirt for no reason.

I laughed as I sat up, "If that's refined, then I must be damn near flawless."

"Well, I'm not sure about flawless, Delly, but seeing you up and about is a much better picture than what we had the pleasure of experiencing earlier." George said as he moved to sit to my right on the couch, and Fred joined us but sat to my left.

"He's right, you know." Fred added as he looked at me with concern. "What happened?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I went to the lake by myself, yes I know that was a bad decision," I added as George shot me a look. "It was a horrible decision, actually. A couple of dementors attacked me, I ran through the forest, couldn't lose them, and I guess I ended up passing out. Hagrid apparently got to me just before anything really awful could happen."

"Well, 50 points to Hagrid for saving our dear Delly!" George said with a quiet chuckle.

"100 points to him, Georgie," Fred countered, with a grin. "This is Delly we're talking about!"

I smiled at them, shaking my head. "I don't think it works that way, but alright."

Fred looked thoughtfully at the fire as it crackled, the other students talking amongst themselves around them. "What's it like?" He looked at me. "I know it's weird to wonder, but it's not every day you experience the dementors. How bad was it?"

I could hear the concern in his voice, and could practically read George's mind, knowing he wanted to know as well. My eyebrows drew together as I stared at the dark wood of the coffee table in front of us, deep in thought for a moment. "I…I think I heard the night my parents…"

I felt two warm hands gently rest on my shoulders for a moment. After that, they quickly changed subject to what plans they had for the rest of the time in our fifth year.

"Deliah Lupin!" I turned to see the lovely scene that was Ginny storming through the common room towards me. "Why in the name of Merlin's beard would you go out alone? Bloody dementors could've had at you!"

As she stopped in front of me, she leaned over and gave me a rather strong hug. "Well, actually, they did have fun chasing me, I would guess." I told her as she stood back up, her face paling which made her freckles stand out drastically. "Sad for them that Hagrid came along. I'm not sure what he did that ran them off, but I sure am glad he did it."

"Hear, hear." Fred chimed in with a grin, and George nodded along.

"Anyway," I said, clearing my throat, and standing from the couch. "It's kind of late, and I'm still tired. I'm going to head up. See you guys tomorrow?"

Ginny grinned, though I could still tell she was worried, and had a lot of questions. "Of course!"

Just as the twins opened their mouths to say something, the common room became nearly silent. I turned around to see Professor McGonagall closing the portrait behind her. I also noticed Hermione was just in front of the Professor, and she looked as if she wanted to be invisible. I glanced around the three by me, and they looked as confused as I felt.

McGonagall strode over to where Ron and Harry sat at a table with Harry's new broom. She asked Harry about the broom, if it came with a card or note. When he answered no, McGonagall nodded slightly, then informed him that she would have to take it to Madame Hooch and Professor Flitwick to have it checked for jinxes.

I could tell that Harry was upset. He looked like he was at a loss for words. Ron, though, let his lovely hot-headed-ness get the better of him.

"Why did you go running to McGonagall about the broom?" He all but growled out at poor Hermione, only once said Professor had left the common room, of course.

Hermione huffed, very red in the face, but still defiant. "Because, after talking with Professor McGonagall, we both think that the broom was sent by Sirius Black to hurt or kill Harry."

I slid my hand over my face, shaking my head. "I'll take this as my cue to leave." I waved at the twins and Ginny before tromping up to my dorm.

* * *

The rest of my Christmas break was spent with Ginny, the twins which got the three of us a good bit closer, and Neville. I was still amazed at how much he knew about Herbology.

The Golden Trio still hadn't made up by the time the rest of the students were due to come back to Hogwarts. Poor Hermione was often found alone on the back of the library with her nose in a book. The boys, on the other hand, were sulking around nearly everywhere, Ron grumbling about the "crime" it was to strip down a Firebolt.

Of course when everyone got back, Oliver Wood was just about in the same mood as Ron was when he heard about the broom. He thought he could…Oh, what did he say? Something like "I'll make her see sense!". Honestly, these people and their brooms.

Walking into DADA later in the first week back to class, I was actually excited for the actual class to be over. Remus had told me that he was already going to be working with Harry on the Patronus charm, and after what happened to me, he decided he would work with me on it as well. Lucky for the both of us, Harry and I both didn't have any more classes for the afternoon, after I finished up my DADA class, that is.

I could tell that Remus knew I wasn't paying attention. Every time he passed my desk, he would swat the back of my head with the handle of his wand, which really hurt by the way.

As soon as everyone had filed out after class ended, Harry snuck his way in, still looking sulky.

"Oh, honestly Potter, you still on about the bloody broom? Ow!" I winced then looked around behind me. "Really, Remus? That hurts, you know."

He gave me a small, grin. "That's the point, Deliah, and watch your language. Just because there's only Harry and I here with you, doesn't mean that you have no manners."

I huffed indignantly, crossing my arms over my chest, knowing I was being childish. Harry, on the other hand was standing awkwardly a few desks away.

"Alright you two, we're going to an empty classroom down the hall." Remus told us as he walked past Harry, headed to the door. I smiled at Harry, nudging him with my elbow as I passed.

We followed Remus down the hall to the right, then into a large, empty class. It was strange to see such a big classroom with no desks or chairs. There was, however, an old suitcase sat out in the middle of the floor.

"Since we can't very well use an actual dementor, we will be using a boggart." He told the two of us, taking off his cloak, and setting it semi-folded on a window sill. "Come on now, Harry, no need to be so nervous."

I looked back at him to see a slight dusting of red along his cheeks. "How does this charm work, Sir?" He asked fidgitting with his wand.

Lowering himself down to the suitcase, Remus shrugged a shoulder. "When the spell works correctly, it acts as a guardian, or a shield between you and the dementor. It is an extremely complex charm, though, so if you don't get it right off the go, don't worry." He regarded us both for a moment. "I have faith in the both of you. I believe you will be able to at least get a strong uncorporeal Patronus by the time we are done with these lessons."

"Deliah, do you remember the incantation from the book?" I nodded at him. Remus had me read over this charm some during the break, after the attack, so I would be prepared in case there was another time I would need it.

"You say _expecto patronum_ while concentrating on a very strong, happy memory." I said then looked at Harry. "Nothing simple like being excited about breakfast, but something that you'd remember forever. Like…the feeling of a first year seeing the castle for the first time, or something." He nodded, and seemed to be thinking on it already.

"When you're ready, Deliah, I'd like for you to go first, let Harry have some time to get a strong memory." Remus said, knowing it would be a bit more difficult for the boy.

I nodded, concentrating on my own memory. I had thought long and hard over a few memories, and actually had a few that I couldn't decide between. I figured I could try them each, though, so first I concentrated on something similar to the example I gave: my first night at Hogwarts.

I waved my wand and said "Expecto patronum" as clearly as I could, my nerves nagging at the back of my mind. Unfortunately, nothing happened. I tried a few more times with that same memory, and still got the same result. Of course, not being able to perform the spell was frustrating me to no end, and embarrassing me as well.

Suddenly, I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, looking back to see Remus' reassuring smile. "Don't be discouraged, like I said, this is an extremely complicated spell. It takes some time to grasp it."

I nodded, but I was still frustrated. Even after reading up on the spell, I wasn't even able to create a wisp of the patronus. I watched as Remus moved over to Harry.

"Ready, Harry?" He asked and Harry nodded nervously. For a moment, I wondered what memory he was focusing on. His voice shook the tiniest bit the first couple of times, but got stronger as he continued to try. I was almost feeling better about my sad attempt, when a silvery wisp came from the end of his wand.

"Oh!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Look! Something happened!"

My frustration grew, but so did some jealousy as Remus praised his work. "Well done, Harry! Do you feel ready to try against the boggart?"

I scoffed quietly, rolling my eyes while Harry nodded. "Yes." He seemed nervous again, even though he tried to sound confident.

Remus moved to the case, unlocking the lid. "On three, two, one." He flung the lid back, stepping away from it as a dementor rose from the depths. The lights in the room flickered off, leaving us in nearly complete darkness. Even from as far away as I was, I was feeling the effects, screams and shouting filling my ears. Looking at Harry as he desperately tried to produce the patronus, I could only imagine the horror he was experiencing.

Next thing I knew, he was collapsing to the floor. My emotions from earlier were forgotten as I raced forward, getting to Harry as Remus dealt with the boggart. Something in my instincts made me worry over Harry as I noticed the layer of cold sweat coating his forehead. I assumed this was how Madame Pomfrey felt about nearly every student in Hogwarts.

Remus joined us just in time for Harry to start waking up. "Here," He handed the poor boy a chocolate frog, and Harry bit it's head off before it could go anywhere.

"It's getting worse, Professor." Harry muttered. "I could hear her louder… and him, Voldemort…"

I was confused for a moment, before it clicked. He was reliving his parents' death as well. Not even glancing at Remus, I admitted what only the twins knew so far.

"I hear it also, Harry." He looked at me confused. "My parents, that is…I hear the night they were murdered. The screams, and the blasts from the spells. It's awful."

"Deliah," I knew Remus was worried for the both of us, but he had raised me which meant he reverted to mother hen mode occasionally. "Why didn't you say anything?"

I shrugged sheepishly. "Didn't want to worry you. Alright, Harry go again, but know we're here with you." I rushed out, trying to avoid talking about my experience more.

Harry stepped back up, but things went just about the same. He was able to say the spell maybe three times before his voice drifted off, memories of the night of his parents' death flashing through his mind. Also like before, he was on the floor in a second, Remus wrangled the boggart, and I tried to wake Harry.

"I heard my dad," Harry mumbled as he came to. "That's the first time I've heard him. He tried to fight Voldemort, to give my mum a chance…" I saw a familiar glint in his eye, that desperate desire to hear at least that little bit of his parent's voices, even if it was such an awful memory.

Remus shifted at my side. "You heard James?" Something about his tone made me look at him, and I was shocked when I did. He was so pale, and looked so heartbroken.

"You knew him?" Harry asked curiously.

Remus swallowed. "I…we were friends in school. Maybe we should call it a night. This charm is too much…I shouldn't have suggested…"

"I want to go this time." I suddenly said, slightly regretting the case of word vomit I just had, though I stood firm. I did want to do this.

Remus brows drew down as he looked at me worriedly. "Deliah, I don't know if that's…"

"Remus, I want to do it." I interrupted stubbornly. When he looked like he was going to object again, I thought of a different tactic. "What if we both do it? It'll make it easier for us, won't it?"

He sighed resignedly, but moved to open the case again. This time, me and Harry stood side by side. The boggart was released, we both held our ground, wands at the ready, good memories at the forefront of our minds. This time my memory was a stronger one, one from when I was about six of me and Remus reading a book before I went to bed. I always loved those little moments.

At almost the exact same time, Harry and I both called out the spell a few times, hoping something would come from our wands. I could hear screams entering my thoughts, and knew Harry was experiencing the same. I was growing frustrated again as I heard voices shouting so loudly in pain, so I suddenly changed my memory to one at random: the twins smiling faces as they told me about their dream joke shop.

"Expecto patronum!" I shouted, jabbing my wand at the boggart/dementor ferociously as I heard what I could only guess was my father's agonized screams.

Sparks joined together with a large silvery cloud, much like the wisp Harry had produced earlier, but mine was denser than his had been. The cloud of a patronus formed into a strange shaped wall between us and the boggart/dementor, which was reeling backwards from the weird wall.

"Riddikulus!" Remus said as he strode over. Once the boggart had changed shape, I fell to my knees, panting as I shifted to sit a little more appropriately. Harry sank down to the floor next to me looking equally exhausted as I felt. Wiping my hand across my forehead, I noticed a film of cold sweat.

"That was absolutely brilliant, both of you!" Remus looked so excited as he come over to us. "Harry, that was a great try for your age. Your patronus had a bit more form than it did the first time." He then turned to me, smile full of pride. "Deliah, that was an amazing first go." He handed us both a decently sized Honeyduke's chocolate bar before dismissing us to go back to Gryffindor tower.

Harry and I walked along in relative silence for a while, but once I decided we were far enough away from Remus's classroom, I decided now was as good a time as any. I coughed slightly to draw his attention. "Um…I know that we don't know each other very well, but," Drawing a deep breath for courage, I just went for it. "I feel how you do when the dementors are around, Harry. Growing up with no parents is not fair for anyone, but you can't let the dementors get to you on purpose. They're gone, and listening to the echoes of their voices won't bring them back, no matter how hard we both try."

I sent him a look that I hoped conveyed how very well I understood his pain. He nodded stiffly, and we returned to the silence from before, the only sound coming from our footsteps and robes rustling as we moved. Idly, I wondered if the poor thirteen-year-old next to me would ever have a normal year at Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Again, I apologize. Also, I would like it to be known that I was falling asleep while putting the finishing touches on this chapter, so if there are a bunch of errors…that's why lol**

 ****There have been issues with my Word program and FF working together. A few of my previous chapters, and this one, had issues with the line break. Hopefully I have fixed it now!****

 **Much love! I'll try to get the next chapter done quicker this time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another late chapter lol BUT my 3rd semester at college has started, and it's gunna be kind rough (so wish me luck with it!)**

 **Hope you like my work this go round, and I do hope to get another chapter up soon. Much love!**

* * *

Again, studying for the OWLs took up most of my little spare time. I still went to the patronus lessons with Harry and Remus, though I really hadn't progressed much. Thankfully, Harry seemed to be handling the dementor/boggart better, but still he hadn't produced as strong a patronus as I had which seemed to be really frustrating him. I hoped it was something else, though. The two of us would leave the lessons worn to the bone, ready to just fall into our beds. Tonight, though, I left almost immediately so I could get back to my work.

I was so grateful that Harper was back with me. Studying went so much easier when I had someone to study with. She told me all about her holiday with her family, but she had an awful time doing her work during the break.

"I swear, Delly," She groaned as we sat on my bed to study the second week back. "They wanna kill us! This is entirely too much stuff to do. I think my brain might just turn to mush."

Chuckling at the memory of her over dramatic reaction to a rather difficult assignment from Charms, I looked over my books, trying to remember what I needed done and when. I always try to get my assignments done at least by the night before they're due, but with the increasing difficulty of them it made it way more difficult to keep track.

"Ah, Care needs to be done!" I exclaimed, shoving a few books and pages of parchment out of the way. I scratched at the spine of my book, then stroked the same path. The almost alive book flickered its eyes closed, enjoying how nice I was to it, before flopping open.

I was half way through my work about Horklumps, which were oddly boring even though they have uses as an ingredient for potions, when I noticed the common room had gotten a bit livelier. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Harry finally returning to the tower, but with his broom over his shoulder.

As nearly everyone rushed over to Harry, I noticed Neville sneak past the group looking dejected.

"Nev!" I called, waving him over when we made eye contact. "What's wrong Neville?"

He heaved a sigh as he slid into the seat next to me. "I couldn't remember that spell you taught me, and with Cadogan, I can't remember all of the crazy passwords. I wrote down this week's, but…"

My shoulders sagged and I gave an exasperated sigh. "You lost the list of the passwords, didn't you?"

"I don't know why I'm so bloody forgetful!" He put his head in his hands, and I just knew he felt awful about this.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, Nev, we can figure out an easier way for you to keep track of them. It's not the end of the world." He looked up at me looking slightly hopeful.

Since Neville was right here, I decided to ask for some help with my Herbology homework, and he immediately perked up, going on about Fanged Geraniums.

About fifteen minutes later, I was finished with the Herbology in record time, and I actually retained some of the information thanks to Neville. I just knew he would make an amazing professor one day.

I closed my book as Neville made to leave the table, and all of the sudden an awful yell echoed down from the boy's stairs. Everyone was silenced, looking up and over at the staircase as someone loudly blundered down them.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOUR RUDDY CAT DID!" Ron bellowed as he finally reached the common room with, I would assume his sheets in his hand, as he shook them around in the air as he stomped over to poor Hermione.

"Can she not catch a break from that hot head?" I groaned making Harper snicker.

"Ron, I don't-" Hermione looked so confused.

"Blood! It's his blood! And this was on the floor!" Ron yelled as everyone in the common room sat in silence, watching this painfully awkward situation play out. Ron took another step forward just to toss something onto Hermione's book.

Now, she looked nearly white as a ghost. When she didn't say anything, Ron turned and stormed back up to the dorms. Again, Harry was caught in the middle of his two best friends' awful fight.

Harper shifted her papers and books around, drawing my attention back to our work. "There's nothin' she could've done, honestly. Kneazles can get out of nearly any pen ya' put 'em into. Havin' a cat and rat on the pet list together was a dumb decision. I'm surprised that Ryker didn't eat the rat before Crooks did." She quietly commented, pulling the feathered end of her quill through her index finger and thumb. "Though, now that I think 'bout it, that rat was scraggly, and gross lookin'."

"Don't say that around Ron," I grinned across at her. "He might just lose it."

We both laughed for a bit, but after a slightly bossy comment from me, we got back at the insane workload.

* * *

I don't understand how students get through this mess... I had so much to do in each class, I barely got any sleep, maybe 3-4 hours a night. I was very aware that I looked like I was half dead, and during meals, I would eat enough to quiet my stomach, then proceed to nap with my head leaned onto my folded arms.

The twins would nudge me awake once it was time to leave, making light jokes about my naps as we walked. Well…as they walked, I shuffled my feet, yawning behind my hand as I followed behind them.

On our way to Care of Magical Creatures, I had apparently zoned out pretty badly. One moment, I'm staring down at my feet as I shuffled, the next moment I was tackled to the ground with a loud exclamation of "Bloody hell!" bursting from my lips.

Harper's laughter rung out around us, joined shortly after by the twins. "Sorry Delly! I didn't think you'd fall over."

"Well, she never did claim to have good balance." Fred commented helping Harper up.

George laughed. "Yeah, your failed attempt at a false step proved she didn't have the best balance." He added as he offered me his hand, which I took while I glared at his laughing face.

"Oi! We don't talk about that step, Georgie!" Fred griped.

"Anyway," Cutting in, Harper linked her arm with mine. "Are you going to be going to the Quidditch match tomorrow, Delly? I hear it's gunna be a great one."

"Course it will"

"We'll be playing"

"So it's bound to be great!" the twins both exclaimed boastfully.

I shook my head at their antics, then looked at Harper. "Well, I guess. I just need to be sure I've got everything done classwork wise beforehand."

"We better see you there, Dels." Fred informed me with a grin.

"After all," George flung his arm over my shoulders from my right, "We're good friend's now, right?"

I smirked at him mischievously, "Well, I don't know about that, George. Maybe I want to go to the game to see Wood's ass in those tight pants."

Harper burst out laughing while George gasped, flinging himself away from me. "I'm hurt, Dels! My heart aches at your poisonous words!"

Fred held his brother like he was comforting him, "Now, how will we focus on our classwork, and the practice later today? Oh, woe is us!" He wailed dramatically.

I shook my head at their antics, yet again. As we neared Hagrid's hut I smiled at the two. "I wouldn't miss you two playing for the world, honestly. I'll even take a pepper up potion to stay awake, promise!"

The twins' bright grins had goosebumps ghosting across my skin, which confused me a good bit, but I didn't dwell on it. What I didn't notice was the look that crawled its way across Harper's face at that moment. I had no idea of the scheme she had brewing in that crazy mind of hers.

* * *

The Great Hall was bursting with life the next morning, as was typical on a Quidditch morning. The house pride displayed at each table was nearly enough to give one a headache, what with the oceans of house colors, and all.

Of course, I sported the red and gold with pride, wearing an old button up jacket of Remus'.

"It is so soft!" I said for about the millionth time this morning.

Harper groaned, "We know, Delly, we know." Her patience was really limited this morning since she had been up nearly all night working on assignments.

Suddenly, the entire hall broke out into slightly louder, excited chatter. I looked up to see Harry walking in with what looked to be every boy from Gryffindor's third year. Wood started bragging about the stats of the Firebolt, his voice echoing over the others' as he congratulated Harry on receiving the broom yet again. Slytherin's table looked just about as sour as they could. Their Quidditch team seemed to be huddled together, trying to figure out how to handle this new development.

"I bet they're happy that they aren't the ones facing Harry today." Ginny was practically gushing praise of Harry and the Firebolt with every sentence that left her mouth.

"Not to stick up for the snakes," I said as I grabbed a piece of cinnamon toast. ", but if they had a skilled enough player, they could still catch the snitch before Harry. No offence, cousin dear." I added the last bit, smiling over at Harry, who was seated down the table a bit.

His brows pulled together in confusion. "Cousin? What do you mean?"

"Well, I figured we may as well be cousin's," I took a quick bite of my toast, then continued. "Remus was best friends with your father after all."

This time, his brows shot upwards. "What?! All he told me was that he knew him."

I grimaced slightly. Oops… "Ah…well…Time to get outside, right Harper?!" I quickly hefted her up, dragging her away from her eggs with an indignant cry from her. "Got to get some prime seats! Go Gryffindor, am I right?!"

When we had made it outside, the cool breeze blowing our hair away from our faces just slightly, I finally slowed, sighing in relief.

"What in Sam Hill's name was that about?!" Harper huffed, glaring at me, though it didn't hold any malice. "You just pulled me away from those awesome freakin' fried eggs, so you'd better have a damn good reason, missy!"

I squirmed under her frustrated gaze. "I may or may not have just told Harry something about Remus that Remus hadn't."

"You didn't tell him," Harper glanced around like she was looking to see who was around to listen, then whispered, "I mean, you didn't let slip that your pops has a big, fuzzy problem, did you?!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What? How did-?"

She held up her hands in a 'calm down' manner. "I may not act like the brightest person, but I noticed when he was missin' from class. I, for one, don't give a crap about it. He's an excellent teacher, and considerin' you're still alive 'n kickin', he can't be too bad."

Letting go of the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding, I wrapped Harper up in a tight hug. "Harper, you have no idea how much that means to me."

"Alright, alright." Laughing, she pulled loose from the hug, and we both continued walking down to the Quidditch pitch. "Besides, he's not too bad to look at, either."

"Oh, ew!" I shoved at her, laughing at her as she stuck her tongue out at me.

* * *

The match started with a roar of applause and cheers from every house. Red and gold blurring together with blue and bronze as they shot about the air. As per usual, Lee's commentary was exquisite, and poor McGonagall was kept busy keeping Lee focused on the match. Harry and Cho Chang, Ravenclaw's seeker, seemed evenly matched, at least until Harry actually used his Firebolt like he should. I wasn't too knowledgeable about brooms, but watching Harry bolt around on that Firebolt made me want to try it out myself.

A good bit into the match, George got off a hard hit on a bludger, aiming at the beater that had just hit the other bludger at Harry. The Ravenclaw player rolled on his broom, and looked pretty well shaken up from that maneuver.

"Ay! That a boy Georgie!" I shouted with my hands cupped around my mouth. I barely saw the corners of his mouth pull up into a grin, before he was flying off to defend Katie from Ravenclaw's second beater.

Harper nudged me, then wiggled her eyebrows at me when I looked over at her.

"What?" I asked as I looked back out at the pitch.

"Nothin', Delly." Her smirk said otherwise, but she didn't say anything else.

Next thing I knew, I saw a bolt of bright, silvery light shoot from the sky down at the pitch. My eyes darted up to see that it was Harry that cast the spell, Patronus spell at that, but then he shot further down to catch the snitch. Confirming that he was alright, I looked back down to the ground.

"Those aren't dementors!" I cried, pointing down at the struggling masses of black robes.

"What are they then?" Harper asked, her eyes squinting to try to make out what they were.

As the stands emptied onto the pitch, I pulled Harper along with me. I spotted Remus close to Harry as we got closer ourselves.

"What were those things?" I called out to Remus over the noise. I would guess that he had just told Harry that the 'dementors' weren't actually that, judging by the confused look on Harry's face. My question was answered by Remus pointing over the crowd. There at the edge of the field was Malfoy and friends finally untangling themselves from the massive robes they were covered with, and McGonagall was standing nearby with her arms crossed and her face that of pure fury.

"Oh!" Harper began to laugh, shaking her head at the absolutely awful attempt to throw off Harry's concentration. "They are gunna be in heaps of trouble!"

"Yes," Said Remus as he motioned to Dumbledore, who was swiftly making his way over to the pile of Slytherins. "They are." At that, Remus grinned down at me, ruffled Harry's hair, then wandered off into the crowd.

Harry was gone shortly after, so Harper and I decided to squeeze our way out of all the celebrating teens.

As soon as we made our way out of the mess, I felt an arm slide across my shoulders. "Joining us for the party in the common room, yes Delly?" Again, Harper wiggled her brows at me, then turned away, leaving me with George.

What was with her strange behavior? Shaking it off, I looked sideways and up at the twin. "Wouldn't dream of missing it- Oomf!" Suddenly I was being lifted up and over someone's shoulder, and I struggled to keep my jacket and shirt from riding up as I was dangled upside down. "Fred! Put me down!"

"No can do, Dellykins!" He informed me, and George laughed as he walked along behind his brother, flicking my hair around.

Finally, as Fred ducked down into the common room, which was already filled with loud, excited chatter, he decided to sit me down on the couch by the fire.

About halfway up to the tower, I had given up on trying to get down, and kept tossing color changing spells at George. After being sat down, I admired my handy work. George huffed, but still grinned at me. His Quidditch uniform shirt was about seven different colors, not including the original house colors.

It didn't take long for the party to take over the entirety of Gryffindor tower, and it kept on well into the night. The twins disappeared at one point for a good while, just to come back with sweets, butterbeers, and pumpkin fizz. Taking a bottle of fizz from Fred, I asked him how they were able to get these things.

He grinned, reminding me of a Cheshire cat, "With a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs." He whispered in my ear, before disappearing into the mass of Gryffindors.

I, however, couldn't move from the spot I was standing in. How did he know those names? Those names that Remus himself hadn't uttered in ages. I didn't have time to think on it, though, because shortly after, McGonagall broke everything up telling everyone to head off to bed.

As I slept, I had that strange dream again. I was running through the forest as fast as I could, this time, though, I made it through the branches. I ran across the grounds with the creature from the forest chasing after me, something in me told me that I knew what it was that was chasing me. This time, the huge black dog appeared alongside the other thing…wait, was that a werewolf? I had chanced a glance backwards, but seeing the werewolf had caused me to stumble. I landed in a heap on the ground. I woke with a jolt, because just as the two giant canine creatures lunged at me, a loud wail broke through from reality.

"Wha's goin' on?" Harper sleepily asked, before yawning.

I shrugged, not trusting my voice. Suddenly, I heard a loud noise that sounded like a door slamming shut. That seemed to snap Harper out of her half-asleep state. We looked at each other, then nodded. Bounding to the door, we rushed out into the common room.

A few students were already there, including a crazed looking Ron and his either terrified or confused dorm mates.

"I tell you, he was right there!" Ron cried out.

From behind us, I heard one of the twins ask if we were carrying on with the party. Next, Percy came into view, looking ruffled as he pinned on his stupid Head Boy badge.

"It was Sirius Black!" This time Ron sounded about like he was going to faint. "Perce, he was in our room! He had a knife, and he was standing over me!"

At that, everyone was silent. I suddenly felt a presence right behind me, looking to see Fred and George with the most serious expressions that I had ever seen on their faces.

"Ronald, really," Percy scoffed, "You just had a nightmare."

Just as Ron was about to protest, we heard a severely furious voice join the fray. "This is getting ridiculous! This was to have ended hours ago! Percy, I expected better of you as Head Boy!"

"Ron just had a nightmare, Professor." Percy defended. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed."

"I DIDN'T HAVE A NIGHTMARE!" Ron shouted, drawing everyone's attention to him. "He was there, Professor, Sirius Black was standing over me with a knife!"

"Don't be ridiculous," McGonagall looked the tiniest bit shaken at Ron's outburst, but she remained firm. "How would Black have been able to enter the tower?"

"Ask Cadogan!" He pointed at the back of the painting. "He would know!"

The Professor pursed her lips, eying Ron for a moment before doing just as he suggested. She opened the portrait hole, and turned around the edge of it. "Sir Cadogan, did you let anyone other than a student into Gryffindor Tower, just a moment ago?" She asked.

"Why, yes I did!" He replied cheerfully.

It was as if all of the air had been sucked from the common room. Everyone stared terrified at the opening and the back of the portrait.

"Wha- Why did you let the person in, might I ask?" By the sound of McGonagall's voice, she was feeling just as scared as we were. "What- what about the passwords?!"

"Why, he had every password I've used this week, dear lady!" Cadogan sounded so proud of himself. "Had them all on a little piece of parchment, he did!"

McGonagall slowly entered back into the common room, looking white as a ghost. "Who…Which one of you was so foolish as to write down the passwords and leave them lying around?!"

My heart sank as I found Neville's shaking form looking down at the floor. He lifted his hand painfully slowly. McGonagall pulled him outside to talk with him, and I hoped she wouldn't be too harsh.

I, however, felt so vulnerable here in the common room. Black may be focused on Harry, but he surely didn't like Remus after his sentencing. He also, might decide that since I had survived the attack on my family, that I needed to be taken care of as well. I mean, Voldemort had to have had a reason to do the damage he had done to my family, so why wouldn't he want me taken out as well. If Black was truly one of the Death Eaters, then he would finish up his lord's dirty work, wouldn't he...

My breathing was coming out in short, uneven puffs when I felt rough fingers intertwine with my own, smaller ones. We weren't even safe in our own beds anymore, but something about those two hands had made me feel safer.

* * *

 **Well, there it is! Hope ya'll like it ^-^**

 **After I finish looking this over and uploading it, I'm gunna go get dishes done and then start on some homework lol**


End file.
